Aroma de Mujer
by Shury Marie Cullen Potter
Summary: - Anhelaba con ansias sobre humanas probar el dulce sabor de su sangre, instintivamente deje de respirar y me senté lo más alejada posible de ella; esto no me podía estar pasando, no a mí, no por esta simple humana. FEMSLASH mini-fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto.**_

Los días pasan cual minutos cuando tu vida es eterna. No escogí ser esto que soy, mas no me quejo… tengo una familia y estoy, a diferencia de muchos, muy lejos de ser un monstruo como el que muestran en las películas de Hollywood, los vampiros podemos llegar a ser más humanos que el hombre común y yo era muestra de ello.

Tenía 90 años desde que me convirtieron en vampiro, estaba agradecida con Carlisle por salvarme, pero una parte de mi hubiese preferido morir. En vez de continuar con esta farsa de vida, la sangre humana jamás fue una tentación para mi, veía como mis hermanos sufrían por el aroma de las personas y lo mucho que les costaba seguir la dieta… para mí no. Para mí todo era muy fácil, no iba a atentar contra lo que alguna vez yo fui, contra lo que quisiera seguir siendo.

Era Marzo, mitad de semestre e íbamos rumbo a la escuela simulando ser la familia perfecta, Alice la pequeña duende de cabellos oscuros, muy corto en puntas y piel tan blanca como la de todos nosotros, vigilaba siempre el futuro de Jasper "mi hermano" según los documentos legales falsos con los que nos habíamos registrado en la escuela, ambos éramos rubios, altos y con los ojos color dorado, claro todos teníamos los ojos dorados gracias a nuestra dieta, pero por nuestras similitudes muy bien podíamos hacernos pasar por gemelos; él era el más reciente vegetariano de la familia Cullen-Hale y por eso el más propenso a la fragancia de la sangre humana, es por eso que Alice su paraje no dejaba de ver su futuro ni un momento.

Después estaba Edward el introvertido, músico e intelectual de la familia, el chico vampiro solitario de cabellos cobrizos, músculos definidos y sonrisa torcida que derretiría hasta la más seria de las humanas, pero nadie era lo suficientemente buena para él siempre leyendo sus mentes y viendo sus pensamientos más personales nada lo sorprendía, nada lo emocionaba, dice que cuando lo sabes todo de la persona el misterio del romanticismo se esfuma, y ahora venía Emmet, _mi_ Emmett, su cabello era castaño y en rizos, era un chiquillo grande y musculoso, mi complemento, mi amor desde el día que lo encontré en el bosque siendo atacado por un oso gris, había entendido que nuestras vidas estaban destinadas a estar juntas, éramos apasionados y con él podía reír y ser yo misma, todos me creían una vampiro frívola y superficial, pero no me importaba, esa era la imagen que yo quería que tuviesen de mi.

Por último estaba yo: Rosalie Hale Cullen, alta, rubia y despampanante… ¿por qué negarlo si era así?... Jamás me preocupo mucho mí físico aunque todos pensasen lo contrario, tan solo continuaba esta eternidad por inercia y por mi familia, eran lo más importante para mí.

Y aquí estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto, como todos los días, como hacía ya muchos años lo hacíamos y como sería muchos años más adelante, todo estaba como siempre: las miradas deslumbradas de nuestros compañeros, los murmullos y los rumores acerca de nosotros, pero hoy algo no era igual… los Cullen y los Hale no eran el foco de atención de todos, me extrañe ante esta situación. Forks era un pueblo pequeño y muy pocas veces habían cosas nuevas de las que hablar o qué hacer; mire intrigada a Edward solo el sabría a que se debía aquel revuelo.

"_-¿Porque tanto escándalo? ¿Cuál es la novedad?"_ Pregunte a mi hermano a velocidad vampírica para que nadie pudiese entendernos.

"_-Al parecer llego una chica nueva al pueblo Isabella Swan y los chicos están encantados, mientras que las chicas están rabiosas por la tanta atención a la pobre chica" _respondió igual de rápido y con una sonrisa en sus labios a lo que respondí encogiendo mis hombros y continuando mi camino.

Seguro era una chica más, tan banal y etérea como todas las humanas de por aquí, eran una epidemia para este pueblo. Camine hasta mi clase de literatura y fue en ese momento en el que por primera vez la vi, se veía frágil y su piel era casi tan blanca como la de nosotros, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y sus ojos eran de un profundo color chocolate, se percato de mi mirada y un rubor rojo escarlata invadió sus mejillas en el mismo instante en que una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana y alboroto sus cabellos.

Su aroma me golpeo como un tren a toda velocidad, era el aroma más dulce y embriagador que había percibido en mi vida como vampiro, era como si un coro de ángeles estuviera susurrando en mi oído, suave, pero estridente… atronador…encantador por mi mente se aglomeraron imágenes de ella en mis brazos, con mis labios en su cuello absorbiendo su sangre, sentía la ponzoña en mi lengua y anhelaba con ansias sobre humanas probar el dulce sabor de su sangre, instintivamente deje de respirar y me senté lo más alejada posible de ella; esto no me podía estar pasando, **no a mí**, no por esta simple humana.

¿Que era lo que me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estas repentinas ansias rodearla con mis brazos, sentir su calida piel rozando la mía? ¿Por qué quería tener toda su sangre llenando mis venas secas? ¿Por qué en mi mente se empezaban a formular miles de situaciones en las cuales me hallaba engatusándola para poder probar su dulce sangre? ¿Por qué toda mi mente estaba centrándose en ella en vez de concentrarme en lo que podía ser una clase aburrida o en la promesa de Emmett de irnos a un lugar cómodo y con mucha privacidad? ¿Por qué cuando intentaba concentrarme en mi Emmett, ella invadía mis pensamientos, llamándome con su adorable cuello, tan frágil… fácil de atravesar?

La clase se me hizo eterna salí lo más rápido que me permitía mi falsa humanidad, tan solo quería huir lo más lejos posible de la escuela, lo más lejos posible de ella.

"_Rose amor espera" _escuche a lo lejos a mi Emmett que me llamaba, lo ignore y corrí hacia al bosque debía cazar o mi voluntad no aguantaría la presencia de esa chica.

Ataqué la primera manada de ciervos que encontré y los devoré ansiosamente, (acechando, imaginando… dejándome llevar). La sed no disminuía, así que continué en mi caza, pensando en ella cada vez que lograba atrapar a alguna de mis presas y sentía su sangre correr por mis venas, quería o peor aun deseaba que fuese ella, que fuese su cuerpo el que estuviese en mis brazos, que fuese su sangre la que llenara ahora mis venas.

En el momento en el que, si bien, no me sentía del todo satisfecha, ya no soportaba una gota más de sangre animal, me había alimentado más que en cualquier otro momento, me senté a reposar en la copa de un árbol, aún sin sed no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su profunda mirada, en su olor a fresas, en sus cabellos castaños con destellos rojizos… que me estaba pasando porque esta niñita invadía cada uno de mis pensamientos ¿porqué este deseo de verla? … de estar con ella, de sentirla.

Escuche unos pasos a unos cuantos metros de mi posición y supe al instante de quien se trataba, corrí… solo él podría hacerme olvidar ese amargo momento y esta extraña obsesión, solo él podía borrarla de mi mente y de mis pensamientos. Llegué en pocos segundo hasta él y envolví mis brazos en su cuellos y mis piernas a su cintura, mientras sus musculosos brazos me aprisionaban contra él.

Lo besé con más pasión de la que lo había besado jamás, quería que sus besos me hicieran olvidarla, me aferre a sus cabellos mientras mi lengua libraba una batalla con la suya su sabor dulce de canela invadió mis sentidos, tan solo me estaba dejando llevar, estaba sacando mis deseos reprimidos y él me correspondía tan dispuesto como siempre, me recargo contra el árbol en el que antes estaba reposando, mientras sus manos recorrían impacientes mi cuerpo.

"_-Vas a tener que saltarte las clases más a menudo si este va a ser el recibimiento" _me dijo entre besos y caricias, sonreí mientras dejaba un rastro de besos desde su boca hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, que succioné y bese mordisqué mientras jadeaba en su oído.

"-_Oh dios Rosalie me excita mucho escucharte gemir" _dijo con la voz ronca y entre cortada. Lo quería provocar, quería deseaba que me hiciese suya en ese momento, en ese lugar y sabía que Emmett no se iba a resistir.

Quería olvidarme de esa pequeña humana a como diese lugar, quería olvidarme del rubor en sus mejillas, de sus carnosos y rosados labios, quería olvidarme de estas extrañas ganas de tenerla en mis brazos.

Emmett comenzó a bajar por mi cuello mientras unas de sus manos acariciaba uno de mis senos por encima de la ropa, mis manos estaban enredadas en su pelo, mientras arqueaba mi espalda para darle mas acceso; me despojo a velocidad vampirica de mi blusa y de mi sujetador, y comenzó a succionar y lamer mis pezones primero uno y luego el otro, logre quitar su franela dejándolo en iguales condiciones, mientras recorría su espalda con mis dedos.

"_-Nunca habías estado así de ansiosa y pasional" _me dijo jadeante mientras me lamía el cuello y subía hasta mi oreja _"-Me encanta, sea lo que sea que te aya excitado así me encanta"_

Abrí mis ojos y lo entendí estaba así por ella, durante todo el tiempo que Emmett me había besado había deseado que fuese ella quien me besara, que fuese su olor a fresas el que me embriagara, sentir su calida lengua saborear mis pezones, sentir su cuerpo frágil friccionándose contra el mío ¿Que me estaba pasando? Estaba con mi esposo, mi amante, mi eterno compañero y lo único que deseaba es que fuese ella y no él.

Emmett me despojo de mis jeans y empezó a acariciarme por encima de mis bragas de encajes.

"_-AHH… OH DIOS"_ un jadeo se desprendió de mis labios, me había tomado por sorpresa y estaba acariciando mi clítoris, arrancó la prenda e introdujo unos de sus dedos en mí, lo movía dentro y fuera, mientras yo gemía y jadeaba; Emmett sabía perfectamente como darme placer.

"_¿Así nena? Vamos, déjame escucharte, dime lo que quieres… ¡¡¡Dímelo!!!" _lo escuche decir jadeante podía sentir su erección rozando con mi abdomen.

"_Hazme tuya… hazme tuya..." _necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, necesitaba dejarme llevar por el deseo y la pasión, solo así podría olvidarla…

El placer me tenía al borde y lo que realmente quería gritar era su nombre, el de ella, el de esa humana que no se apartaba un segundo de mi mente, tan solo quería gritar_ Isabella…_

"_Tómame Emmett… Tómame aquí y ahora hazme olvidar" _logre decir después de mucho esfuerzo y concentración.

"_Sus deseos son mis órdenes princesa" _no vi el momento en que Emmett se despojaba de su pantalón y de sus bóxers tan solo sentía como me embestía con fuerza con pasión y deseo mientras me besaba apasionadamente. Tan solo escuchaba nuestras respiraciones erráticas y nuestros gemidos, mientras mi mente no dejaba de pensar como se sentiría el calor de Isabella en mi cuerpo.

Después de unas cuantas horas de embestidas y besos llenos de pasión sentí como tocaba el cielo mientras me mordía la lengua para no decir el nombre del verdadero objeto de mi pasión de mi deseo, de esa que durante todo momento estuvo en mi mente de ella de _Isabella…_

Emmett me abrazo y me sostuvo mientras nuestros cuerpos se calmaban, estábamos agitados y deseosos, una combinación peligrosa para cualquier vampiro.

"_Eres maravillosa mi amor" _las palabras de Emmett estaban cargadas de amor y de pasión y por primera vez no sentí esa electricidad que sentía recorría mi cuerpo al escucharlas en otras ocasiones; me sentía culpable lo había utilizado para acallar mis deseos prohibidos por Isabella.

Tomé mis ropas y lo bese dulcemente, el beso estaba lleno de amor y de disculpa, aún lo quería, eso era cierto solo que no con la misma intensidad, comenzamos a vestirnos en un silencio incomodo algo no estaba bien.

"_¿Ahora si me piensas decir que querías olvidar?" _susurro en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, solo pude suspirar sonoramente y recargar mi cabeza en su pecho.

"_¿¿Eso significa que no me vas a decir nada??" _Emmett me conocía como a nadie sabía que significaba cada expresión de mi cuerpo, cada suspiro, cada palabra, era eso lo que más me preocupaba ya se había dado cuenta que había estado mas deseosa de lo normal al estar juntos.

"_Te amo… lo sabes" _le dije mirándolo a los ojos y volteándome para quedar frente a él, era cierto lo amaba solo que no con tanta intensidad como antes, estaba confundida, mis deseos, mi corazón y mi sed estaban mezclados; necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

"_-Y yo a ti mi masterpiece" _me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus fuertes y masculinas manos, no pude más que reír para Emm yo era su obra maestra _"-Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti Rose siempre hasta la eternidad"_

Lo abrasé con toda mi fuerza, quería que sintiera toda la dulzura y el cariño que sentía hacia él. Se separó de mí y tomó mi mano mientras íbamos de r-egreso a nuestra casa, con nuestra familia en un silencio reconfortante.

"_-Es huérfana… y por alguna razón Eddy no puede leer su mente" _mire confusa al rostro de mi amado _"-La chica nueva, Isabella Swan o Bella como prefieren que le digan"_

Si tuviese corazón en ese momento hubiese dejado de latir, ¡no era cierto!... mi Emmett no me estaba hablando de ella, de esa humana objeto de mi repentina obsesión, ¿acaso se había percatado de que ella era la causante de mi radical cambio de humor…?

"_-¿A qué__ viene el comentario?" _trate de que mi voz sonase indiferente, y no sobresaltada.

"_-Nada en particular… solo que Edward está bastante intrigado por no poder leer su mente" _se encogió de hombros y comento de modo casual. Por lo menos Emm no sospechaba nada.

"_-¿__Edward__ no puede leer su mente?" _pregunte ya sin poder ocultar mi asombro, nunca nadie había podido repeler el poder de mi hermano.

"_-Si… eso dije amor… tierra llamando a Rosalie" _dijo mientras agitaba sus manos frente a mi cara y reía un poquito.

"_-Le estará fallando el don… nada es eterno" _solté tratando de poner fin a la conversación, mientras más conocía de ella más quería saber sobre Bella, al parecer, era toda una caja de sorpresas.

"_-Pues Ed está__ dispuesto a descubrir porque no puede leerla… Creo que está algo así como in-crush de esa niña… Durante el almuerzo no le quito la mirada de encima ni un solo momento" _

Mi mandíbula se tensó en medio segundo, no… Edward no podía enamorarse no de mi Bella, ¿que estaba diciendo? ella no era mía; cada vez entendía menos que me pasaba solo sabía que esto no iba a terminar nada bien.

Llegamos a la casa y tan pronto como crucé la puerta, corrí a mi habitación, sin tan siquiera saludar a la querida Esme que pululaba por la sala…debía mantener mis pensamientos lo más alejados de Edward…

Ojalá y durara lo suficiente como para aclarar mis ideas. Contra mi cráneo, rebotaba aquél rostro sonrojado… mientras intentaba, pensar en algo diferente… canciones de Country vendrían bien… mi hermano lector de mentes, las detestaba…

_**Hola a todos **_

_**Bueno aquí vengo con otra idea loca de mi cabeza es como ya aclare un Femslash va a ser un minific y quizás el final no sea lo que esperen, la verdad ni lo que yo misma espero jajajajajajajaa claro no se aun como lo voy a terminar**_

"_**Shining Start this is for you… You are my muse and I miss you so much"**_

_**Gracias a Athena M.C. que me a ayudado demasiado y cree en esta historia… Eres lo máximo chica…**_

_**Espero que les guste y ya saben mi remuneración son los reviews ellos son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, criticas, halagos, abucheos lo que quieran denle al botón verde del final**_

_**Saluditos y Animos **_

_**Xoxoxoxo**_

_**Shury**_

________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Escapando de ella

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto. **_

_**Mi única recompensa son sus reviews……**_

Estaba huyendo, huyendo lejos de ella, lejos de su aroma, de su presencia, de lo que sea que estaba sintiendo, era solo una sed desmedida me repetía una y otra vez, no podía ser nada mas; y sin embargo aun así me encontraba huyendo, alejándome de mi familia, de mi vida, de mi amor y de la posibilidad de que Edward pudiese ver el desastre que había en mi mente en estos momentos.

No sabía a donde ir no tenía a nadie mas que a mi familia, y al clan denali, claro las Denali eran mi solución, Irina me ayudaría ella antes ya había sentido el llamado de su cantante, ella sabrá como puedo acallar esta sed; corrí lo mas rápido que pude y en minutos ya estaba atravesando la frontera con Canadá conocía perfectamente el camino y me fue muy fácil llegar.

"_Rose que gusto" _antes de tan siquiera acceder a la puerta Irina ya estaba frente a mi con todas sus hermanas detrás, estaban igual que siempre, Tanya con sus aires de superioridad que no soportaba la muy tonta se pensaba mucho y ni siquiera podía a hacer que mi hermano Edward se fijase en ella, Kate con su rostro dulce y maternal para ella las chicas eran mas sus hijas que hermanas y por ultimo Victoria la salvaje peli roja que en todo momento me devoraba con la mirada quien sabe porque razón.

"_¿¿Me aceptan pasar unas vacaciones aquí con ustedes??"_ pregunte evitando el tono de preocupación en mi voz

"_Por supuesto pequeña, los Cullen son unos mas de nuestro clan" _Kate respondió mientras se acercaba a mi y me envolvía en sus brazos _"Ahora vamos adentro…"_

Entramos en su pequeña pero muy lujosa casa, y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar no es que tuviésemos necesidad de sentarnos o que estuviésemos cansadas solo estábamos tan acostumbradas a simular ser humanos que estas cosas no salían naturales.

"_Cuentame Rose… ¿¿Cómo están Esme y Carlise??" _

"_Muy bien la verdad… igual que siempre" _el tono natural de mi voz al parecer solo convencía a Kate pues Irina me veía como tratando de descifrar mi rostro y mi inesperada visita, mi amiga me conocía bastante bien como para yo poder ocultarle algo.

"_¿¿Vendrán ellos también una temporada??" _pregunto esperanzada Tanya, quien no la conociera pensaría que realmente le interesaba mi familia _patrañas!!! _Pensé para mi, a ella solo le interesa saber si tendría la oportunidad de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre Edward.

"_Nó, solo yo estaré por aquí ellos tienes responsabilidades en el pueblo" _la verdad es que yo también las tenía pero no me importo solo quería alejarme de ella, de su endemoniadamente dulce y sexy olor… rayos había dicho sexy que era lo que me estaba pasando

"_Bueno tomate el tiempo que quieras querida, estás en tu casa" _dijo Kate mientras se dirigía a su habitación, dejándome sola con la mirada inquisidora de Irina y una muy atenta Victoria dios que le pasaba a esta chica conmigo alguien sería tan amable de decírmelo.

"_Vamos a mi habitación" _Irina prácticamente me arrastro a una velocidad vampirica y con una fuerza sobre humana _"Ahora si suelta la sopa Rosalie Hale Cullen"_

"_Podríamos dar un paseo no quisiera que toda tu familia y por ende la mía se enteraran de que lo que vamos a hablar" _Entre los Cullen y los Denali no existía secreto alguno, para está hora estaba segura que ya mis "padres" debían de saber que estaba aquí y estarían dándole instrucciones a Kate de que averiguara porque mi repentina desaparición.

Corrimos lo mas rápido y lejos posible de la casa Denali siempre percatándonos de que nadie nos siguiera, llegamos a un hermoso lago que quedaba a bastantes kilómetros de la casa y desde donde de seguro no nos escucharían.

"_Aquí estamos lo suficientemente lejos" _escuche decir a mi amiga, mientras yo le daba la espalda para contemplar el hermoso lago. Nos invadió un silencio incomodo que me negada a rotundamente a ser yo quien lo rompiera _"Piensas decirme algo o te vas a quedar todo el tiempo contemplando el lago"_

"_La verdad no se muy bien que decir o como decirlo" _el tono apesadumbrado de mi voz me dejo sorprendida

"_¿¿Que pasa Rose??... Me estas asustando"_

"_Nada hasta los momentos no ha pasado nada… Pero puede ser que pase" _me estremecí ante esta verdad, no había pasado nada pero eso no descartaba la posibilidad de que algo malo muy malo pasase

"_No entiendo nada…" _vi la confusión plasmada en el rostro de mi amiga

"_Encontré a mi cantante" _respondí con tono apenado a Irina

"_Jajaja…" _su risa descontrolada me sorprendió, no podía creer que ella que me conocía mejor que nadie reaccionara de esa manera _"¿¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa amiga??"_

"_Te parece poco…" _respondí con tono de asombro como podía estar tan tranquila _"Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de beber la sangre de un humano y por otro lado nunca había sentido estas ansias por proteger a alguien… Ella no sale de mis pensamientos ni un solo instante, desde el maldito momento en que la vi"_

"_Es normal Ros… espera un segundo ¿¿dijiste ELLA??" _su tono de burla cambio a sorpresa _"¿¿tu cantante es una mujer??"_

Solo pude asentir cabizbaja, la vergüenza me invadía de a poco no entendía que sentimiento era este, pero sabía que no terminaría en nada bueno.

"_Ayúdame Irina por favor ayúdame a acallar el llamado de su sangre" _el tono de suplica de mi pedido era lastimero, pero la verdad ya no sabía que hacer

"_No es tan fácil Rose, las únicas veces que me tope con mis cantantes pues la primera vez no termino nada bien para el pobre chico y la otra fue con Laurent" _abrí los ojos lo mas que pude Laurent era la pareja de Irina su amor, su complemento.

"_El llamado de la sangre crea lazos de amor y fraternidad muy fuerte entre un vampiro y un humano… si logras no asesinar a tu cantante siempre existirá algo que te llevara a estar a su lado a protegerlo, cuidarlo, quererlo y hasta amarlo" _las palabras de mi amiga fueron como un balde de agua fría para mi, esto no me podía estar sucediendo a mi

"_¿Que se supone que deba hacer?... Acabar con su vida" _Todo esto era cada vez mas complicado no sabia lo que quería, jamás en mi vida había probado la sangre humana y no pensaba hacerlo ahora, pero eso me llevaría inevitablemente a…

"_No es tu naturaleza atacar humanos Rose…"_ Irina me conocía de principio a fin y sabía que iba a ser incapaz de probar sangre humana _"La pregunta es serás capaz de alejarte de ella"_

Esa era la pregunta que desde que conocí a Bella rondaba mi mente, sería capaz de alejarme de ella, de sus mejillas sonrojadas, de sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos color chocolate, de su piel pálida y de porcelana, esto me estaba volviendo completamente loca necesitaba tiempo a solas, necesitaba pensar, pensar en como es que esta niña tan común y tan corriente, con su particular olor a fresias se me estaba metiendo profundo.

"_Te molestaría dejarme sola Irina" _pregunte sería a mi acompañante, sabría que lo iba a entender

"_Claro, solo recuerda que no estás sola Rose y que siempre te voy a apoyar" _coloco una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo _"Decidas lo que decidas"_

Esto ultimo que dijo retumbo en mi mente mientras escuchaba a mi amiga adentrarse en el espeso y frio bosque alejándose cada vez mas del sitio donde me encontraba, hasta llegar el punto en que no podía escucharla _"Decidas lo que decidas" _pensé en esas ultimas palabras, que demonios iba a decidir cual se supone era la decisión a tomar matarla o amarla, pues ninguna de las dos me parecía correcta

"_¿Que es correcto?" _pregunte irónicamente en voz alta al vacio que me acompañaba

"_Lo correcto esta sobrevalorado en el mundo de nosotros los vampiros" _la voz de victoria me trajo de vuelta al lugar en el que me encontraba, _Bravo ahora tendría que soportar a la psicópata pelirroja _pensé para mi misma

"_¿Qué quieres Victoria?" _pregunte con sorna lo menos que necesitaba era un enfrentamiento entre ella y yo

"_Vengo en son de paz" _dijo alzando sus manos al aire como señal de tregua _"Espero no te importe pero escuche tu conversación con Irina"_

Me enfurecí al escuchar que había estado espiándome a Irina y a mi en nuestra conversación privada, me agazape rápidamente como una leona en plena caza y me abalance contra ella dejando fluir toda mi ira reprimida.

"_Tranquila gatita" _dijo en un tono bastante subjetivo mientras me esquivaba ágilmente

"_¿Que quieres a cambio de tu silencio?" _solte sin pensar solo quería que la pelirroja no abriera su bocata con el resto de su familia o peor aun de mi familia

Rio con aires de superioridad mientras me devoraba nuevamente con la mirada seguía sin entender ese brillo en sus ojos al verme.

"_La despampanante y sensual Rosalie Cullen huyendo de una chiquilla, solo por el simple hecho de ser mujer" _apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos ya esta chica estaba colmando mi paciencia.

"_Dime de una maldita vez que quieres Victoria" _Rugi demadante mientras respiraba profundamente y trataba de calmar mis instintos asesinos

"_¿Porque tanto alboroto con que tu cantante sea mujer?" _la mire con ojos de incredulidad es que acaso me estaba preguntando lo que creo que me esta preguntando

"_No lo entiendes…"_ grite al borde de la desesperación…

"_No la que no entiendes eres tu…" _me corto antes de que pudiese terminar de decirle algo _"Yo puedo hacerte entender cuando gustes"_

Se estaba acercando peligrosa y seductoramente hasta mi, es que acaso estaba haciendo lo que yo creía que estaba haciendo, me estaba tratando de seducir

"_¿A que te refieres?" _pregunte dando pasos hacia atrás alejándome de su peligro pero muy sensual acercamiento…

"_¿No te imaginas las ventajas de tener una mujer a tu lado cierto?" _no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando es que acaso victoria gustaba de las mujeres _"conocen tu cuerpo, tus necesidades, tus gustos, tus mas profundos deseos" _

Para ese momento ya estaba acorralada contra el tronco de un árbol y con los brazos de Victoria a ambos lados de mi cuerpo impidiéndome escapar, lo siguiente que hizo me dejo helada comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con su lengua haciendo camino hacia el borde de mi cara, recorriéndola hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja donde sentí el halito de su aliento.

"_No te imaginas lo mucho que me encantaría ser tu cantante" _susurro en mi oído mientras un escalofrío que no entendía hacia reaccionar todo mi cuerpo _"No tienes ideas de los placeres que puedes llegar a conocer a mi lado"_

Se acercaba peligrosamente a mi boca y por mas que mi mente me pedía reaccionar mi cuerpo no respondía, QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTABA PASANDO primero Bella y ahora Victoria, cuando sus labios estaban peligrosamente sobre los míos se escucho un ruido cerca de nosotras y la voz de mi amiga Irina

"_Rose… Rose…"_

En fracciones de segundos Victoria se había ido dejándome bastante exaltada y con una sensación totalmente nueva en mí.

_**Bueno primero que nada mil perdones por tardar en actualizar pero como ya les dije en mí otra historia estaba pasando por un pequeño bloqueo creativo.**_

_**Me encantaron sus review y es por ustedes y sus comentarios que continuo escribiendo…**_

_**Gracias como siempre a Athena que creé en esta historia….Eres genial chica espero hablemos pronto**_

_**SammerLitth gracias por tu comentario y claro que la voy a seguir espero te gusten los próximos capítulos…**_

_**Daniela pues como veras a mi también me agarro la locura Rose y Bella por eso me arriesgue a escribir este alocado fic**_

_**Annie gracias por dejar tu comentario amo aunque sea los continua me animan a seguir**_

_**Nadeshiko espero este capitulo también lo adores**_

_**Sería mucho pedir llegar a los 10 Reviews prometo que si llegamos a los redondo numero 10 actualizo a finales de la próxima semana..**_

_**Espero les guste este capitulo y el camino de la historia…. Y ya saben dejen su review no cuestan nada y me animan muchísimo**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Shury**_


	3. Nuevas Sensaciones

Tenía las emociones y la sensaciones a flor de piel, que había sido todo eso o mejor aún que se supone que me estaba pasando; pensé en mi hombre mono, en mi compañero en mi grandulón Emmett, ni él había podido en ningún momento despertar este tipo de sensaciones en mi.

"_Rosalie!!!" _Irina movía sus manos en frente de mi

"_Perdón Irina decías" _traté de calmar mi agitación y que mi voz sonara lo más calmada posible

"_Aún preocupada por lo de tu cantante… estás como agitada… pasó algo mientras no estuve" _miro como buscando el causante de mi extraño estremecimiento

"_Nada importante…" _dije disimulando lo mejor posible todo lo que me había ocasionado el breve encuentro con Victoria _"¿Por qué regresaste tan rápido?"_

"_Emm te esta llamando" _genial ya mi familia sabía que estaba aquí, mire a mi amiga con tono acusador a lo que solo respondió encogiéndose de los hombros.

"_Vamos antes de que mi familia decida venir hasta aquí para hablar conmigo" _

Pusimos camino al hogar de las Denali mientras mi mente no dejaba de recordar el rostro de Victoria, sus movimientos, sus ojos, ahora entendía las miradas todos estos años; necesitaba más que nunca hablar con Emmett; llegamos a la sala de la casa donde estaba Kate con una expresión de culpa mal disimulada, debía haber sido ella quien informo a mi familia acerca de mi llegada

"_Hola cariño" _conteste evitando dejar ver mi preocupación por todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en mi vida desde que esa niña apareció

"_Hola amor estaba preocupado por ti…" _jamás daba un paso sin consultarlo con él era lógico que se preocupase si de la noche a la mañana su novia primero se fuga de la prepa, luego de un momento a otro le da un arranque de pasión y para rematar se va a otro país sin decir nada más

Salí del salón y me dirigí a un sala de entretenimiento donde nuestros amigos tenían un enorme televisor empotrado en la pared, algunas mesas de juegos y muchos libros. Al llegar me apoye en una de las mesas de Pool

"_No hay nada de que preocuparse cariño" _primera vez que mentía a mi Emmett pero que iba a decirle… _por cierto cariño mi cantante resulto ser nuestra compañera de clases Bella y por eso decidí huir hasta aquí ah y se me olvidaba hace algunos segundo casi me beso con Victoria Denali _si claro

"_En serio ¿Entonces porque tu repentina desaparición?" _su voz estaba impregnada de preocupación _piensa rápido Rosalie _me dije a mi misma

"_Irina me necesitaba, anoche me llamo y me dijo que si podía venir hasta aquí" _me estaba volviendo una mentirosa compulsiva, no entendía porque aún no me sentía a gusto con Emmett hablando sobre esa chica, sobre Bella

En ese preciso momento en que descaradamente metí a mi amiga en este embrollo, voltee pues sentí que alguien me observaba y en efecto en la puerta estaba la pelirroja que hace unos segundos atrás había estado tratando de seducirme, vi el brillo de maldad en sus ojos y me preocupe por lo que podía estar tramando

"_Me hubieses dicho amor, te hubiese acompañado… Sabes muy bien que no puedo estar mucho tiempo separado de ti… extraño mi Masterpiece" _Emmett respondió a manera de insinuación y supe a que se refería, la verdad éramos la pareja de vampiros mas activa sexualmente que conocía, nuestros hermanos siempre se quejaban por nuestra incesante actividad

"_Perdóname Amor" _por primera vez no quise seguir su juego de seducción y no estaba muy clara si estaba pidiendo perdón por eso o por lo que me estaba pasando dentro de mi

Victoria comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí, mientras mi cuerpo se vio acorralado entre ella y la mesa de pool de la estancia, me guiño un ojo, mientras yo trataba de no demostrar mi nerviosismo

"_No hay nada que perdonar cariño… Solo espero que regreses pronto" _dijo bastante apesadumbrado

"_Tran… quilo… no voy a tardar mucho por aquí" _le dije mirando a los ojos a mi compañera, mas que convencer a Emmett de que regresaría pronto quería dejarle claro a la chica que no pensaba seguirle el juego y que me marcharía lo antes posible

La pelirroja levanto las cejas en señal de desacuerdo, mientras comenzó a recorrer mis piernas con sus manos, pasando por mis caderas, acaricio mi abdomen y seguía subiendo, no sabía como reaccionar lo menos que quería es que Emmett y mucho menos Victoria se dieran cuenta lo que estas caricias prohibidas estaban causando en mi; trague en seco mientras controlaba mi respiración

"_Alice esta preocupada por ti y bastante intranquila" _escuche decir a mi otra mitad, abrí los ojos de par en par seria posible que la duendecilla hubiese visto algo de lo que estaba pasando

Con mi mano libre detuve una de las manos de Victoria quien ya se acercaba peligrosamente a mi pecho, pero solo pude contener una de sus manos con la otra comenzó a acariciar uno de mis pechos por encima de mi camiseta, esta mujer estaba volviéndome loca

"_Cariño estas ahí?" _Dios santo casi olvido que estaba hablando con Emm

"_Si amor aquí estoy" _a duras penas pude elucubrar una frase completa estaba perdida en las caricias de la chica quien ya había liberado su otra mano y acariciaba con ella mi trasero _"Dile a Alice que estoy bien… que hablare con ella en cuanto llegue a casa"_

"_Te sucede algo… te noto tensa" _no por favor no, dios si existes realmente no permitas que mi hombre mono se de cuenta de que lo que tengo es un gran calentón por causa de esta sensual pelirroja que se empeña es descontrolar mi mundo

"_No pasa nada cariño… prometo regresar lo antes posible" _quería a como diera lugar cortar la conversación, mientras mi pecado mas grande (léase la sensual pelirroja) besaba mi pronunciado escote y mi cuello

"_Esta bien se lo dire… Recuerda para toda la eternidad" _quede estática al escucharlo decir esto, eran nuestros votos cada vez que simulábamos un matrimonio mas, que iba a hacer con todo esto, nada era seguro solo el hecho de que alguien (no estaba muy segura de quien) iba a salir muy herido y aunque suene muy egoísta solo esperaba no ser yo

Corte sin responder nada más, mis manos tardaron solo segundos mientras ponía el estorbo de teléfono en la mesa y las llevaba al salvaje cabello de Victoria, que seguía acariciándome y besándome como si su vida dependiera de ello

"_Pensé que no ibas a colgarle jamás al idiota ese" _me dijo con voz ronca y entre jadeos, si yo estaba mal ella estaba muchísimo peor, me gustaba saber que era yo quien la ponía de esa manera, quien desataba su lado mas sensual, su lado mas salvaje

"_Esto no esta bien" _trate de argumentar mientras mi cuerpo demostraba todo lo contrario y valla que Victoria supo leer el deseo de mi cuerpo

"_Pues tu cuerpo no me dice eso" _contraataco mientras inesperadamente bajaba una de sus manos a mi parte mas intima y notaba lo húmeda que estaba, muy a pesar del grueso Jean que traía puesto

"_Para… Vic… ahh" _un jadeo me traiciono al sentir sus caricias

"_Me estas poniendo como una moto Rose… Me encantas… Me encantas desde siempre" _esto no era posible que estaba haciendo, como es que esta endemoniada vampira me hacia tener esta sensación tan placentera

"_Tu… familia" _trataba de convencerme mas a mi misma que a ella de que debíamos parar cualquiera de los integrantes de su familia podía escucharnos

"_Salieron de caza no hay de que preocuparse" _arquee mi espalda dándole mayor acceso al escuchar que estábamos completamente solas _"Y yo también"_

El modo en que dijo esto ultimo se me antojo extremadamente sexy y provocador, esta chica si que sabía como encenderme, empezó a dejar un reguero de besos desde mi escote subiendo por mi cuello y me temí lo inevitable, finalmente me iba a besar…

"_Tranquila que no muerdo… aún" _me susurro contra mis labios segundos antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos, nos fundimos en un beso demasiado carnal, demasiado ansioso, su boca sabia a una combinación de tabaco y coñac era embriagante, abrí aun mas mis labios quería saciarme de ese perturbador sabor _"Veras lo que una mujer es capaz de hacer"_

Mordió levemente mi labio para después succionarlo, esto no estaba bien, nada bien, mis manos ya estaban acariciando la espalda de mi pecado mientras se hacían camino hacia su tornado y bien formado trasero, esta chica era mi perdición mis ojos estaban en blanco y muertos en medio del salón mientras esta nueva y placentera sensación se apoderaba de cada nervio y cada fibra de mi

"_Eres mi perdición" _dije sin poder evitarlo y con una voz evidentemente excitada, la pelirroja solo pudo sonreír ante mi afirmación mientras lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja

"_Aún falta la mejor parte" _en ese momento debía reaccionar o todo se saldría de control, aún estábamos a tiempo de echar todo para atrá,s ambas aún conservábamos nuestras ropas a pesar de que ella ya tuviese una de sus manos dentro de mi camiseta

Trate de hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo, mi razón me gritaba una y otra vez que parara mientras la veía bajar sus labios por mi cuerpo y sentía sus manos lidiando con mi elaborado y muy moderno cinturón, pero mi demonio interno me decía que me dejara llevar al pecado, quería enredarme en su cuerpo quería perderme en esas curvas peligrosas

En el momento en mi cinturón decidió ceder, mi mas delicioso pecado emitió un gruñido y no logré comprender muy bien porque, hasta que escuche el repique de mi celular y al ver de quien se trataba mi mente quedo en blanco y las sensaciones de hace unos segundos pasaron a segundo plano…

_**Okey se que lo prometí para finales de la semana pasada pero perdónenme la vida, el trabajo es mi mayor verdugo**_

_**Infinitas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios son los que le dan gasolina a esta historia loca**_

_**Annie: gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, espero te guste este capitulo.**_

_**Lokitaka: Mi sofí querida sabes que tienes un gran espacio en mi corazón asi que no tienes porque ponerte celosa, te extraño espero hablemos pronto**_

_**Harukais: Un honor que sea el primer fic Bella/Rose que leas y un gusto que sea de tu agrado, bienvenida a mi locura espero seguir leyendo tus reviews y comentarios**_

_**Kimmi-Ronnie: gracias a este tipo de comentarios me animo a seguir con esta historia, gracias de verdad espero te guste el capitulo y dejes tu opinión**_

_**Yulibar: Hola chica en cuanto a si Rose es Bisexual tendrás que esperar un poco para saberlo, pero como podrás haber visto en este capitulo le esta gustando mucho las sensaciones nuevas, espero seguir leyendo tus reviews**_

_**Daniela9590: gracias por tus comentarios de corazón muchas gracias**_

_**Runningtoofast 95: eres el tan deseado review numero 10 y no puedo mas que agradecerte, voy a echarle un vistazo a tus historia y dejar mis comentarios, espero te siga gustando mi locura**_

_**Michyhalecullen: espero sinceramente no drefraudarte con el final aunque aun no estoy muy segura de cual sea, se aceptan ideas, en cuanto a la pareja Bella/Rose también es una de mis favoritas y concuerdo contigo Victoria en medio le da un toque salvaje, y tranquila que no me es de mi agrado tampoco la Rose vanidosa**_

_**Rasaaabe: pues no sabes el honor que me hace que precisamente tu comentes este fic, sabes que me encanta tu historia y te considero una gran escritora con una gran imaginación me llena de mucha alegría que comentes y te guste mi historia…**_

_**Ahora si creo que respondí todos su reviews no saben lo valiosos que son para mí… **_

_**¿Conjeturas acerca de quien es la persona que esta llamando a Rosalie?**_

_**¿Por qué el mal humor de Victoria ante la llamada? ¿Terminaran lo que empezaron?**_

_**Si no es mucho pedir será que podemos llegar al tan anhelado review numero 20 la ultima vez sobrepasamos los 10 espero sorprenderme esta vez igual…Prometo actualizar frecuentemente (antes que este año culmine) si llegamos o quizás sobrepasamos los tan esperados 20… **_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Shury por cierto: "FELIZ NAVIDAD Y MUY PROSPERO AÑO 2010"**_


	4. Similitudes

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto.**_

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil en ese momento, _¿¿como??_ Y mas importante _¿¿porque??_ Dirigí mi mirada a Victoria quien repentinamente había parado sus caricias y había separado su cuerpo del mío.

"_La Tua Cantante" _me dijo con bastante rencor en la voz mientras salía de la habitación dejándome completamente sola. Pude captar un destello en sus ojos, estaba _insatisfecha_, en varios sentidos.

Estaba confundida, _¿Porqué Victoria había dicho eso?_, mire nuevamente mi móvil que aún no paraba de vibrar.

No, no era ella, no era mi Bella. Pero tendría mucho que ver con ella, porque si no, él no me estaría llamando.

Lo mejor era contestar, sabía lo terco que podría llegar a ser este chico y si quería hablar conmigo no habría forma ni manera de que desistiera de esa idea, al mal rato darle prisa me dije a mi misma mientras me disponía a contestar la llamada.

"_Edward" _salude en tono neutral no sabía que esperar de esta llamada pero nada bueno podía ser, no quería imaginarme que Edward se enterase de mi repentina fascinación por la sangre de Bella, al parecer y por lo poco que me había dicho Emmett luego de mi arranque de pasión el también se sentía fascinado por ella

"_Rosalie tenemos que hablar…" _no pude emitir sonido alguno, estaba demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos y en las posibles razonas por las que Edward quisiera hablar conmigo _"Lo se todo"_

A partir de ese momento sentí perder el equilibrio, Edward lo sabía todo, estaba atrapada, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría pasar hasta que cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia se enterase?

No era una novedad que para mi hermano el lector de mentes yo fuese un charco sin fondo.

Vanidosa y superficial, así prefería ser vista, yo no tenía por qué mostrarme amable, solo por el simple hecho de tener todo el tiempo del mundo. Estaba segura de que Edward disfrutaría mucho decirle a mi familia entera que la vanidosa Rosalie Hale estaba siendo atraída por una simple y vulgar humana

"_Vuelvo hoy mismo a Forks"_ trate de sonar firme y no dejarme apabullar por mi hermano _"¿Donde quieres que nos veamos?"_

"_El lugar de siempre, en el prado" _mi hermano y yo en una de nuestras salidas de casería, nos habíamos topado con un hermoso prado propio de una película de esas que destilan amor por cada poro. Solo él y yo sabíamos de su existencia, solo él y yo sabíamos que en nuestros días de soledad nos refugiábamos en ese místico lugar.

"_Esta noche estaré ahí" _colgué sin esperar respuesta alguna, las palabras estaban sobrando.

Corrí hasta la habitación de mi amiga para dejarle una nota de agradecimiento. Por haberme recibido y escuchado, a su vez para disculparme por irme tan apresuradamente. Esperaba que no se me hiciera costumbre eso de las huídas rápidas. _¿Huidas?, joder._

Cuando me disponía a salir del lugar, un cuerpo me detuvo el paso, un cuerpo que a estas alturas ya conocía bastante bien y que me moría por conocer aún mejor…

_¡¡¡BASTA ROSALIE QUE TONTERIAS ESTAS DICIENDO!!! _me reprendí mentalmente a mi misma

"_Estas huyendo de nuevo" _la afirmación me caló hondo en mi orgullo Hale _"Primero de ella y luego de mi"_

"_Yo no huyo de nada ni de nadie" _dije con un deje de altivez en mi voz _"Tan solo regreso con mi familia"_

"_Si regresas las cosas se van a complicar" _su voz sonaba distante.

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?" _pregunté con curiosidad de saber a qué se refería.

"_Primero porque puedo sentir y saber cuando se avecinan problemas, digamos que ese es mi don" _vaya, si que era interesante esta chica no sabía que ella también poseía un don como el de mis hermanos.

"_Y segundo- _continuó menos ausente_- porque no pienso que lo nuestro termine así como si nada… me gustas mas de lo que te imaginas" _vi la determinación en sus ojos y temí que fuese a cometer una locura.

"_Aquí no hay un lo nuestro" _trate de sonar convincente, cuando lo cierto era que yo también había sentido una conexión fuerte entre nosotras dos _"Así que deja de alucinar"_

"_Sabes muy bien que no estoy alucinando" _claro que sabía que no eran alucinaciones de ella pero no pensaba demostrárselo, esta locura acabaría aquí, le pediría a Edward que no dijera nada y me iría lejos de Forks con mi Emmett lejos del maldito aroma de esa niña, aunque pensándolo bien… estaba algo crecidita para llamarle así.

_Maldición._

"_No puedes huir del llamado de la sangre y mucho menos puedes huir a tu instintos" _parecía adivinar mis pensamientos y eso no me gustaba, ¿acaso tenía algún otro poder oculto?.

Fue en ese instante que recordé lo que me dijo segundos antes de yo contestara la llamada, debía preguntarle, debía saber porque me había dicho eso.

"_Claro que puedo…" _argumente mientras buscaba la mejor manera de preguntarle

"_Como tu digas mi Deidad solo recuerda eres mi presa y no te pienso dejar escapar tan fácilmente" _su voz sonó aterciopelada y seductora _"Nos veremos muy pronto"_

"_ESPERA" _grite para evitar que fuera ella quien huyera ahora, casi puedo asegurar que soné desesperada.

"_¿Siiii?" _me miro expectante, arrastrando tanto la "i" q me perdí entre las capas de su voz.

"_¿Por qué cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, mencionaste la Tua Cantante?" _las palabras salieron atropelladas de mi boca, necesitaba respuestas, y tal vez un poco más de tacto.

"_Porque es de ella de quien Eddie te quiere hablar" _rió amargamente mientras me dejaba sumida en la soledad de las cuatro paredes de la habitación de Irina.

* * *

Durante el camino de vuelta, por mi mente rondaban mil posibilidades acerca de lo que Edward tendría que decirme sobre Bella, no pensaba oírle tan solo iba a pedirle silencio y a prometerle que me alejaría de ella inmediatamente, aunque eso implicase separarme del resto de mi familia.

Llegue en horas de la tarde a mi destino, aún faltaba tiempo para que cayera la noche y por ende para mi cita con mi hermano. Me aleje lo mas posible de la casa evitando que él o alguno de mi familia se enterase de que yo estaba de nuevo en Forks…

No sabía a donde ir, no sabía que hacer mientras llegaba la noche y comencé solo a vagar sumida en mis pensamientos, extrañaría el clima, extrañaría a Esme y a Carlisle, extrañaría a la hiperactiva Alice y al pasivo Jasper, pero debía sacrificarme por mi Emmett y por mí, por lo nuestro…

De repente no supe donde me encontraba hasta que un dulce efluvio llego a mi nariz, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar; no estaba segura de cómo pero me encontraba en los extremos del bosque y a orillas de una de las casas del pueblo y no de cualquier casa sino de SU casa.

El aroma era embriagante no sabía cuanto lo extrañaba hasta que hoy volvía a sentirlo…

"_ALEJATE" _gruñí buscando convencerme de que debía alejarme de ella y de su olor, pero pudo mas el deseo de verla…

Agudice mi oído a ver si escuchaba voces, pero solo pude escuchar los latidos de un corazón y unas respiraciones acompasadas, algo en mi me decía que era ella, y por el modo en que respiraba estaba dormida

Guiada por mis instintos subí por unos de los costados de la casa hasta dar de lleno con la ventana de su habitación, su aroma estaba impregnado en cada rincón de ese lugar podía sentir la ponzoña bailar en mi boca.

Recorrí con mi vista todo el lugar hasta que me tope con ella, estaba acostada en su cama al parecer se había quedado dormida leyendo pues tenia un libro a su lado, era mas hermosa aun de lo que la recordaba, la primera vez que la vi no había podido contemplarla era realmente _bella_, su cuerpo era fino pero definido, sus cabellos brillaban y tenían destellos rojizos, sus labios eran de un tono carmesí que invitaban a besarlos y su aroma o dios su aroma era floral y frutal a la misma vez…

Deje de respirar instantáneamente, ya estaba en cuclillas al lado de su cama observándola muy de cerca tenía mas autocontrol del que yo misma imaginaba… eran fascinantes los sentimientos que se estaban desatando en mi…

"_Hermosa" _un susurro inesperado escapo de mis labios, vi como se removió y temí despertarla pero solo giro sobre si misma mientras la escuchaba decir en sueños

"_Edward"_ ese nombre llego hasta mi como un puñetazo en la boca del estomago y sin poderlo evitar me invadió una ola de celos ¿porque él?, ¿por que su nombre? ¿Por qué no yo?…

Apreté mis puños buscando sosiego lo menos que quería era perder el control con ella tan cerca, cerré mis ojos buscando calmarme y fue ahí cuando un nuevo aroma llego hasta mi y supe que había llegado alguien más a la habitación.

"_¿Es peligroso que estés aquí?"_ me dijo y como odie que tuviese razón _"La pones en riesgo"_

"_Jamás la lastimaría" _y fue ahora la veracidad de mis palabras la que me había golpeado como un tren a toda velocidad, no habia sed, solo estábamos Bella, su olor y Edward.

"_Abusas de tu autocontrol" _volvió a refutar, por el tono de su voz sabía que no me quería ahí

"_Soy mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas…" _argumente mientras me perdía mirándola dormir.

"_Es fascinante verla dormir" _fue en ese momento que supe que no era la primera vez que él estaba aquí, que él la veía dormir

"_Es solo una simple humana" _quise sonar convincente mientras me dirigía a la misma ventana por la que hace unos momentos había entrando, ¿Por qué el si podía verla dormir y yo no?

"_No me tomes por tonto" _siseo amargamente _"Se muy bien que para ti no es una simple humana"_

"_Piensa lo que quieras Edward" _me estaba preparando para saltar.

"_Tenemos una cita no faltes"_ como si fuera posible olvidarme de la fulana cita.

No lo deje terminar y salte de la ventana de Bella, mis sentimientos eran un caos, odiaba como nunca a mi hermano y a la vez me sentía identificada mas que nunca con él…

No quería imaginarme por qué él estaba ahí. Me perdí en el bosque, aún con su aroma calándome cada terminación nerviosa.

_**Beta reader: Athena M.C. **_

_**Hola Feliz año nuevo y Feliz dia de reyes, aquí estoy una vez mas con un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza…. De verdad mátenme pero e estado de viaje y esas cosas… espero seguir siendo digna de su atención y sus reviews…**_

_**Este capitulo se lo dedico y se lo agradezco a mi Beta Reader Athena M.C. nena eres lo máximo…**_

_**Quiero recomendarles la historia de una amiga HopePeace es sobre Rosalie y Bella y esta de muerte pásense y léanla de seguro les va a gustar se llama Descubriendote**_

_**Como siempre mil gracias por sus reviews y adiciones a favoritos son mi mayor motivación…**_

_**Rasaabe: **__como siempre____miles de gracias por seguirme y comentar mi historia, pues tiene razón Victoria y Rosalie son bastantes pasionales y mi imsginación vuela cuando se trata de escribir escenas de ellas dos juntas… Espero nos sigamos leyendo…_

_**Yulibar: **__pues apostaste bien porque si como viste era Edward y pues si Victoria cachonda y Rosalie con ganas de explorar nuevos horizontes es una muy buena y explosiva combinación… gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios…_

_**runningtoofast 95**__**: **__primero mil perdones por no dejar comentarios en tu historia pero es que la leo a escondidas en mi oficina porque no tengo internet en mi departamento y no tengo chance de comentarla, esta bastante loca pero me gusta es fuera de lo común y hay de todo jejejejejejjeeje… espero nos sigamos leyendo y te siga gustando mi historia.. PD si a ti te dejo mal la historia no te imaginas lo que sufro yo cuando tengo que escribir esas escenas…_

_**HopePeace: **__la diablilla que Rosalie lleva dentro de si disfruto de todas y cada una de las caricias de Victoria y pudo contra su moral jijijijijiji… Y como viste pues si cuando venia la mejor parte fueron otra vez interrumpidas, pero no por Bella sería demasiado extraño ya que ellas ni siquiera se han hablado, pero si por alguien que esta muy cercano a Bella… Espero te guste este capitulo y nos leemos ya quiero saber que pasa en tu historia_

_**Siscullengranger: **__amiga créeme que no se me a olvidado que la pareja en Rose/Bella y como veras Bella ya esta de nuevo en la historia, pero se me hizo interesante poner a Victoria como ferviente admiradora de Rose ese duo tiene mucha tela que cortar además digamos que Victoria se va a encargar de pervertir a nuestra Rosalie… espero leer tus comentarios pronto_

_**Athena M. C.**__**: **__Que te puedo decir nena yo feliz de causarte ese tipo de emociones jejejejejejejeje… mil gracias por betearme este capitulo, todas y cada una de tus correcciones están geniales… Animo con tus historias que muero por volver a leer algo tuyo… Espero hablemos pronto __**bye cute Little girl love you**_

_**Annie: **__infinitas gracias porque se que tu eres una de las que desde el primer capitulo me esta dejando sus comentarios además me parece súper que te guste mi historia, espero seguir teniendo noticias de ti…_

_**SammerLitth: **__gracias por tu comentario y te apoyo al 100% aguante Victoria y Rosalie_

_**HaruKais: **__espero que te continúe gustando y pareciendo interesante mi loca historia y mas aun seguir sabiendo lo que piensas de mis capítulos…_

_**Bueno ahora si me despido no sin antes pedirle a ver si podemos llegar a los 35 reviews son solo diez mas no sean malitos… me harian muy feliz además espero de ahora en adelante comenzar a publicar una vez por semana ya arregle mi agenda para poderlo hacer, peroooo eso dependerá de sus reviews y de cuanto les guste mi historia jiijijijiji…**_

_**Xoxoxo Shury**_


	5. El Prado

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto.**_

Si me preguntaban en estos momentos como me sentía no podría decirlo a ciencia cierta, tan solo tenia una mezcla compleja de sentimientos dentro de mí, de emociones que estaba jugando conmigo, ya me encontraba en el hermoso prado que tantas veces me dio paz y que hoy me generaba una sensación de incertidumbre…

Incertidumbre por la conversación que de un momento a otro sostendría con mi hermano, hace tan solo segundos estaba decidida a irme ahora mi voluntad había pasado de mí y me había dejado a solas con mi deseo…

Solo segundos a su lado me bastaron para dudar si podría vivir mi eternidad sin ese aroma, sin esa piel, sin esas mejillas sonrojadas, sin esos labios carmesí…

Que hacer con este cumulo de cosas, si tan solo tuviese idea de que debía hacer, en ese momento se me antojo bueno tener el don de mi hermana Alice ver como sería mi futuro, quería a Emmett de eso no tenía duda, mas el sentimiento no pasaba mas allá de un sentimiento de hermandad bastante arraigado, pensar en él, en sus caricias, en sus besos ya no provocaban en mi la misma sensación que hace tan solo una semanas atrás me invadían…

No tenía la menor idea de que hacer, está chica había sido mi perdición, la siempre perfecta, la impenetrable, la implacable e insensible Rosalie Hale ya no estaba, no era yo…

Esta niña había revolucionado mi vida, algo en mi estaba, o peor aun ya había cambiado… Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y vi que tenía un mensaje que decidí leer quizás Edward había decidido no ir a nuestra cita

"_Su futuro es cambiante en algunas imágenes apareces tú y en otra nuestro hermano Edward, pero no hay nada claro la decisión aun no esta tomada, pero algo si se tu futuro esta completamente ligado al de ella" _

No tenía que leer el destinatario sabía perfectamente que se trataba de mi hermana bruja Alice, que pretendía, con todo esto solo lograba confundirme más… Hoy más que nunca deseaba poder dormir y perderme en los brazos de morfeo mientras mi mente y mi corazón tomaban un respiro ante tanta conmoción, pero no, no podía dormir ni hoy, ni nunca…

"_Maldita sea" _grite lo mas fuerte que pude, no podía mas que maldecir mi desdichada suerte, lo tenía todo porque el destino se empeñaba en arrebatarme la tranquilidad de la noche a la mañana

Escuche los pasos de Edward a lo lejos y sabía que era la hora de enfrentar la verdad, mi verdad, esa verdad que desde hace algunos días estaba cargando conmigo, esa verdad que había llegado a mi gracias a una tentadora niña humana…

"_Ros__alie" _escuche decir a mi hermano mientras se detenía a unos cuantos metros de mi posición

"_Edward" _

"_¿La quieres?" _pregunto sin preámbulos y sin rodeos

"_La verdad no lo se" _debía de ser sincera igual no podría ocultar nada a mi hermano lector de mentes _"Tu… ¿La quieres?"_

"_Mas que a mi vida" _fue su respuesta y mi mundo se termino de ir abajo _"¿La deseas?"_

"_Mas que a mi vida" _fue mi turno de responder ahora pensando en ella en mi _tua cantante_

"_Oh… La Tua Cantante" _su tono de voz estaba entre serio y divertido

"_Lamentablemente si… ¿Como lo supiste?... además de lo obvio que es de que lo acabo de pensar"_necesitaba saber como es que precisamente el se había enterado de mi repentina obsesión por Isabella Swan

"_Alice … aunque trato de ocultarlo __hábilmente logre descifrar de que se trata tanto misterio" _por momentos los dos nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio incomodo, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco

"_¿Qué piensas hacer con lo que sabes?" _necesitaba saber que quería de mi y más aun que quería de ella de mi bella

"_No es tuya" _gruño al segundo

"_Lo se… ¿__entonces que piensas hacer con lo que sabes?"_

"_¿la pregunta mas apropiada es que piensas hacer tu?" _el tenía razón esa era la pregunta mas importante de todas

"_te soy sincera no lo se" _decidí continuar con mi estrategia de sinceridad

"_Yo mismo observe las visiones de Alice y…" _lo interrumpí antes de que continuara ya sabía lo que me iba a decir

"_Si ya nuestra hermana me lo hizo saber __la decisión no esta tomada…" _fue su momento de interrumpir

"_Y tú destino y el de ella __están completamente ligados el uno al otro" _entonces si era cierto lo de Alice y su visión _"¿Porque no seria cierto? Este es un tema muy delicado Rosalie y no tendríamos porque jugarte una broma al respecto"_

La seriedad de mi hermano me trajo de vuelta a la realidad yo Rosalie Hale Cullen estaba incondicionalmente e irrevocablemente obsesionada con Isabella Swan, esto no pintaba nada bien…

"_¿Qué futuro le puedes ofrecer?" _que pretendía con esas preguntas ni yo misma sabía que pretendía de todo esto

"_No lo se" _siempre con la sinceridad por delante

"_Demonios Rosalie esto no es un juego" _me grito apretando su mandíbula estaba realmente furioso

"_Crees que no lo se Edward… ¿Crees que no estoy clara acerca de lo delicado del tema?"_le grite al borde de la desesperación acaso pensaba que yo estaba jugando

"_No pienso que estés jugando solo… No se que hacer" _un silencio pesado nos embargo nuevamente ambos estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos _"¿Qué pasara con Emmett?"_

"_Porque te empeñas en preguntarme cosas para las que sabes no tengo respuesta" _estaba al borde y Edward con sus preguntas no ayudaba

"_Son preguntas importantes… No busco desquiciarte, solo busco respuestas" _

"_Respuestas que no tengo Edward… Yo… Yo tan solo se que por alguna macabra jugarreta del destino no consigo mi vida sin ella" _era cierto en estos momentos no concebía mi vida sin Bella a mi lado

"_¿Qué hay de Victoria?" _ahora si que estaba sorprendida ese había sido un golpe bajo, demasiado bajo inclusive para él

"_¿Qué hay con ella?" _trate de sonar lo mayormente indiferente posible

"_No te hagas la inocente Rosalie se muy bien lo que paso entre ustedes… Cuando dije que había visto todo lo que Alice trataba desesperadamente de ocultarme me refería a todo" _volvía a su hostilidad del principio los cambios de humor de mi hermano me estaban mareando

"_Pues lo que viste fue el principio y el final de nada…" _le aclare aún sin entender a donde quería llegar con todo esto _"No es ella quien me interesa"_

"_¿Eso quiere decir que es Isabella quien te interesa?" _mi hermano y sus ínfulas de psicólogo ya me estaban hartando

"_Basta Edward… eso no te incumbe" _grite bastante alterada

"_Te equivocas hermanita todo lo que inmiscuya a mi bella me incumbe" _el tono posesivo en que dijo el nombre de Isabella me hizo reventar de los celos

"_No es tuya" _aclare

"_Siente algo por mi… Disfruta de mi compañía" _esas simples palabras calaron hondo en mi, seria verdad que sentía algo por él…

"_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" _necesitaba desesperadamente saber la razón por la que él afirmaba con tanto seguridad que ella sentía algo por él y disfrutaba su compañía…

Por mi mente pasaron innumerables imágenes de Edward y Bella compartiendo tiempo juntos, demonios no debí haber huido…

"_No es como te lo estas imaginando" _como odiaba que pudiese leer mi mente _"Hemos compartido poco pero se por su gestos que disfruta de mi compañía, aun y cuando no puedo leer su mente sus gestos me dicen todo es como un libro abierto"_

Me dolió escucharlo hablar de ella, darme cuenta que se había dado el tiempo de conocerla, de estudiar sus gestos y reacciones, de estar con ella, de saber de ella…

"_Por favor Edward basta me lastima" _esto me estaba sobrepasando y no tenia idea de que hacer o como reaccionar

"_No quiero lastimarte Rose pero…" _Era la primera vez desde que había llegado al prado que me llamaba Rose _"necesito saber Bella me importa mucho… mas de lo que debería"_

"_Pues ya somos dos" _

"_Aléjate Rose huye lejos con Emmett o con Victoria si así lo prefieres, aléjate de Bella" _sabía que eso era lo mejor, mas mi egoísmo no me permitía estar lejos de ella simplemente no podía

"_Muchas personas van a sufrir si no lo haces" _eso era una verdad irrefutable que ni yo ni nadie podría cambiar _"¿Que vas a hacer?... Convertirla en inmortal y luego que… Vivir aparentando ser amigas"_

La verdad no había pensado mucho en que iba a hacer o lo que quería, solo estaba segura de una cosa la quería a ella en mi vida…

"_No lo se… Solo se…"_

"_que la quieres a ella en tu vida" _me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar

Todo esto era una locura, el hablar con Edward, el pensar en Bella, en Emmett, los mensajes de Alice, las actitudes de Victoria hace apenas unos días, todo esto era una completa locura…

"_¿Qué pasa si ella me escoge a mi?" _el corazón se me encogió de solo escucharlo no había pensado en esa posibilidad y si ella lo escogía a él

Era lógico que lo escogiese a él, era guapo, inteligente, talentoso y sobre todo era un chico; que me haría pensar que me escogería a mí, a una chica antes de que a un chico que lo tiene todo para ofrecerle…

"_No te queda el papel de sufrida" _mascullo mi hermano en voz baja

"_Solo es la simple verdad no estoy queriendo hacerme la sufrida Edward"_

"_Si piensas que esa es la verdad, dime entonces porque no te vas… Déjala sabes que es lo mejor para ella" _es que acaso el creía que yo no estaba clara en lo que era mejor para ella

"_Tan solo no puedo" _estas palabras fueron un breve susurro de verdad, no había fuerza humana o no que me separaran de este angel

"_Es cierto es un angel que no tienes derecho a ensuciar__ a corromper" _y ahí estaba de nuevo mi hermano el moralista, mi hermano el que creía que no teníamos alma

"_Ni yo ni tu tenemos derecho a manchar la pureza de este angel"_Edward quedo frio ante la veracidad de mis palabras, por el o por mi no importaba este angel no debía ser manchado

"_Sabes que yo la protegería de todo y de todos" _

"_jajaja…" _reí sarcásticamente _"Deberías de empezar por protegerla de nosotros dos"_

"_Yo jamás la dañaría" _me gruño instantáneamente, _tu sabes muy bien que yo tampoco _pensé lo mas fuerte que pude para que el me escuchara

"_Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte" _en eso estaba de acuerdo con el esta discusión no nos llevaba a ningún punto definitivo _"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_

"_De nuevo con eso" _le respondí _"no me pienso alejar de ella"_

"_Sabes bien que yo tampoco" _al parecer este ángel había encantado a dos Cullen´s a la vez

"_Sera el tiempo el que decida" _declare para dar por finalizada esta absurda conversación

"_Error hermana, será Bella quien decida" _su mirada era retadora, la cual devolví gustosa a este juego podíamos jugar dos

"_Que gane el mejor hermanita" _me dijo enfatizando cada silaba, mientras se alejaba del prado

No estaba segura de que quería con todo esto, mucho menos sabía que quería de ese hermoso ángel que tanto me perturbaba, solo estaba segura de que iba a averiguar que me estaba pasando, y para lograrlo tenía que volver, tenía que intentar ser parte de su mundo, ahora quedaba solo solucionar un problema _EMMETT!_

_**Bueno finalmente aquí estoy de nuevo después de mucho millones de años luz, excusas hay miles que les puedo decir pero solo les diré que espero que me perdonen y me sigan leyendo y deseo mucho ser merecedora de un review por su parte…**_

_**Mil gracias a todos los que me han agregado a favorites muy a pesar de lo mucho que**__** tardo en actualizar y sobre todomuchisimas gracias a: **_Coty95, rasaaabe, siscullengranger, HarukaIs, Lokitaka95, Annie, SammerLitth, runningtoofast 95, _**para ustedes este capi.**_

_**El próximo capitulo se llama: EMMETT… **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Shury**_


	6. Emmett

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto.**_

Como enfrentarlo, esa era la pregunta que hoy rondaba mi mente, el sol se veía surgir en el horizonte dando inicio a un día nuevo, un día en el que tendría que darle la cara a mi eterno compañero. Que le iba a decir, _ahh Emm lo siento pero no sé si te amo a ti o una humana_ esto iba a ser peor de lo que alguna vez había pensado.

Tendría que ser sincera e intentar lastimarlo lo menos posible, fui yo la que hace algunos años atrás lo había condenado a vivir esta degenerada vida y era yo misma la que hoy lo abandonaba a la diestra del destino, alguna vez le prometí estar con él hasta la eternidad y ahora no estoy segura de tener las fuerzas para cumplir con esta promesa.

Puse camino a la casa Cullen llegaba el momento de ser sincera con aquel que siempre lo había sido conmigo, con aquel que siempre me había acompañado en los buenos y no tan buenos momentos, esto de al mal paso darle prisa ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre para mi, _enfócate Rosalie no es hora de lamentarse_ me decía buscando concentrarme en la conversación que tendría en tan solo minutos con el Oso Cullen.

Llegue a mi casa con ritmo apesadumbrado y casi humano, apenas mis piernas tocaron las inmediaciones de la casa Emmet salió a mi encuentro y con el llegaba el momento de decirle la verdad.

"_Rosalie volviste" _me dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos y me giraba, sus actos eran de felicidad pero en su voz pude escuchar un tono de pesadumbre que no pase desapercibido.

"_Emm tenemos que hablar" _genial Rosalie excelente manera de empezar la conversación pensé para mí misma mientras el Oso Cullen me ponía de nuevo en tierra

"_Pues para luego es tarde no es así" _su voz intentaba tener un tono jocoso mas la angustia seguía haciendo acto de presencia

Caminamos por un tiempo sin decirnos nada, no me atrevía a mirarlo y mucho menos a tocarlo, al llegar a donde supuse era lo suficientemente adentro del bosque decidí que era suficiente. Emmet se había mantenido todo este tiempo caminado solo a centímetros después de mí, voltee y pude leer el desconcierto y la angustia en sus ojos.

"_Por favor no me aterres mas y terminada de decirme eso que desde aquel día en la escuela te tiene tan extraña"_ todo rastro de broma desapareció de su voz y dio paso a todos los sentimientos de incertidumbre que estaban contenidos en él

"_No tengo idea de cómo empezar" _confesé lo más sincera posible

"_Que te parece si empiezas por el principio"_ un silencio incomodo se instauro entre nosotros _"Que fue eso que tanto te perturbo en la escuela?"_

"_No es un eso… es un quien" _las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y podía sentir mis ojos arder ante la falta de lagrimas que derramar

"_Existe alguien más" _más que una pregunta fue una afirmación _"Masterpieces no entiendo nada por favor ayúdame a entender"_

"_Conseguí a mi Tua Cantante Emmet"_ en su cara pude ver el desconcierto ante estas palabras el sabía perfectamente lo que esto significaba para nosotros como vampiros

La Tua Cantante era el némesis de cualquier vampiro, grandes uniones así como grandes tragedias habían surgido del encuentro de un vampiro con su cantante, todos estábamos claros de lo difícil que era repeler las ansias de beber su sangre o peor aun las ganas de unirse a esa persona eternamente.

"_Necesito que me digas que estas pensando Emmet" _pedí al no obtener respuesta ante mi confesión, lastimosamente no poseía el poder de mi hermano Edward y no tenía forma de saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Emm en estos momentos

"_Quién es?" _la sorpresa de esta pregunta me llego de golpe mientras mi cerebro buscaba desesperadamente maneras de decirle de quien se trataba

"_Para que quieres saberlo?" _necesitaba saber que una vez le confesara a Emmet el nombre de mi tua cantante no iba a arremeter en su contra, debía estar segura que nada malo le pasaría a mi Bella

"_Tengo derecho no lo crees" _la seriedad en el rostro de aquel que alguna vez había sido gracioso y jovial me hizo sentir aun peor, estaba arrebatándole a un gran hombre su mayor atributo la simpatía, dejando un camino árido de dolor y rencor

"_Estas en todo tu derecho… solo prométeme que no vas a cometer una locura" _suplique esperando que todos estos años juntos sirvieran de indulgencias

"_Si crees que soy capaz de dañar a alguien solo por celos, lamento decirte que no me conoces tan bien como pensé que lo harías"_ era cierto el Oso Cullen nunca sería capaz de lastimar a alguien, y mucho menos por celos Emmet siempre había sido cariñoso y amoroso, jamás posesivo y mucho menos agresivo, me estaba volviendo paranoica con esto de proteger a Isabella

"_Lo siento estoy algo paranoica" _

"_Valla que te ha calado duro este chico" _comento como quien no está interesado, pero yo lo conocía muy bien y sabía que en el fondo para él, era tan o más difícil de lo que era para mí hablar de este tema

"_No es como tú piensas" _como decirle que no era un él sino una ella, me estaba devanando el cerebro para encontrar la mejor manera de decirlo, y después de unos minutos de pensar y pensar llegue a la conclusión de que no existía manera fácil de decirlo

"_Tan solo dime algo… lo amas más que a lo que me amas a mi?" _argumento ante mi silencio

"_No puedo amarlo… porque no existe ningún el" _respondí automáticamente, esa era la verdad no podía amarlo menos que a otro chico porque no existía ningún otro chico _Dios todo esto parecía un trabalenguas_

"_Me estas confundiendo Rose" _y como no confundirlo si yo misma estaba vuelta un mar de dudas y confusión "_Como que no existe ningún él?... Y tu Tua Cantante?"_

"_No Emmett no existe ningún él, porque por alguna desafortunada razón que no logro entender mi Tua Cantante es…" _por más que lo intentaba no podía pronunciar la palabra ella, habían sido muchos años de prejuicios y de sociedades tradicionales que me impedían aceptar la naturaleza de mis sentimiento, me perdí en mis ideas y en todo lo que conocía

"_Es que Rosalie… Es qué?" _me grito desesperado _"Po favor solo dimelo"_ su voz fue como un susurro que pedía a gritos una respuesta para tantas cosas.

"_Es una… chica" _y ahí estaba lo había dicho había aceptado que esta perdidamente obsesionada con una chica, no me atrevía mirarlo a la cara, tan solo no podía

El silencio y los minutos se me hacían eternos, ninguno de los dos podía verse a la cara y la incertidumbre de que iba a pasar me estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, esto era realmente una locura, una locura que tenía nombre y apellido aunque me costara admitirlo.

"_Quien es?" _la voz de ultratumba de Emmet me saco de mi burbuja mental

"_Tiene algún caso que lo sepas" _pregunte en una maniobra desesperada por desviar el tema _"La pregunta más idónea sería que vamos a hacer?"_

"_Ahí es donde te equivocas Rose… la pregunta es qué vas a hacer tu" _me veía con ojos desolados y a la vez calmados daría todo el oro del mundo por conocer sus emociones en este momento

"_No me dejes sola en esto Oso… Por todos estos años que hemos estado juntos no me dejes sola en esto" _sin su compañía la situación se volvería insoportable él era mi fuerza, él único que me conocía realmente como era

"_No me puedes pedir eso… No a mi Rose" _sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban en un abrazo cargado de cariño y nostalgia lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro iba mas allá de cualquier entendimiento, eran muchos años juntos, muchos años compartiendo esto que osábamos llamar vida

Perdí la noción del tiempo no se cuanto estuve entre sus brazos queriendo llorar, logrando solo soltar gemidos lastimeros, el solo acariciaba mi cabello y me pedía que me calmara. Cuando logre recuperarme de aquel ataque emocional me separe de sus brazos, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi.

"_Ayúdame… solo tú me conoces bien"_ le pedí él era el único que podía de algún modo entenderme, el era el único al que dejaría me aconsejara

"_Porque te conozco bien sé que es absurdo que me quede a tu lado"_ en eso tenía razón, pero era demasiado egoísta no quería renunciar a ese compañero que tanto me conocía, a ese que había escuchados mis más íntimos pensamientos, aquel a quien podía conversarle sobre lo que realmente sentía _"Necesitas averiguar qué es lo que quieres y yo no te puedo ayudar"_

"_Lamento que nos esté pasando esto" _estas palabras venían desde el fondo de mi, realmente lo menos que quería era lastimarlo y sé que de algún modo lo estaba haciendo

"_El destino puede ser cruel Rosalie" _eso era algo que yo estaba probando en carne propia _"Tengo que irme necesito saber si voy a tener las fuerzas de seguir en esta familia y verte con alguien más o si por el contrario mi destino está en otro lugar"_

"_Nada está escrito Emm… yo puedo luchar contra esto… yo sé que puedo" _

"_No me mientas Rose o peor aun no intentes mentirte a ti misma… Las cosas cambiaron, solo queda que tu lo termines de aceptar" _no sé en qué momento el Oso se había vuelto tan profundo pero hoy me daba cuenta de él gran hombre que era

"_Tengo miedo… no se qué hacer" _confesé con las voz temblorosa sabía que su partida era inevitable y no había nada que pudiese hacer

"_Sigue tus instintos… todo va a estar bien" _era increíble le estaba rompiendo el corazón y él aun me consolaba y me daba palabras de apoyo

"_No veo la manera como esto puede terminar bien" _realmente todo iba de mal en peor _"Eres un gran hombre"_

"_Se hace lo que se puede… Gracias por compartir parte de tu vida conmigo" _dijo con una media sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos

"_No hay nada que agradecer no pude tener mejor compañero… solo espero que puedas volver a la familia… nada sería igual sin ti" _

"_El tiempo nos dirá… por favor despídeme de todos… diles hasta luego" _me dijo entre triste y alegre, estaba segura que iba a volver, de que se iba a recuperar, ambos amábamos mucho a esta familia como para abandonarla

Lo vi correr hacía el bosque alejándose de mí, como alguna vez yo me aleje de ella de mi Bella; la familia no iba a estar contenta con la noticia pero entenderán o eso esperaba. Me quede un rato mas en el bosque pensando todo lo que me había sucedido en estos días y en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, ya no estaba segura de lo que quería y mucho menos de quien era.

Debía volver a casa, a la escuela y por ende a ella, no podía hacer mas nada que conocerla y convivir con ella, era la única forma de entender que me estaba sucediendo, sabía que no iba a ser fácil con Edward de por medio, pero no había más nada que pudiese hacer, había llegado el momento de hablar con mi adorada obsesión Isabella Swan.

La llegada a mi casa fue lo peor, tenía que recomponer mi rostro y explicar a mi familia lo que había sucedido aunque con suerte ya alguna de las visiones de Alice me habría ayudado a por lo menos poner al tanto a la familia de la partida de Emmett, en las escaleras me esperaba Alice

"_Tranquila volverá"_ fue lo primero que me dijo con rostro alegre eso me tranquilizaba _"No le dije nada a la familia sobre las razones de su partida"_

"_Te lo agradezco primero tengo que saber que me está pasando para poder hablar con todos" _me extrañe al escuchar mi propia voz parecía sumamente calmada, la implacable careta de Rosalie Halle estaba de vuelta

"_Nadie preguntara nada… todos respetamos tu espacio así que puedes estar tranquila" _esa era una de las cosas que adoraba de mi familia sabían cuando podían presionar y cuando no

"_Edward está en la casa" _que Alice no dijera nada era predecible pero que Edward no lo hiciera era una sorpresa

"_Si en su habitación… desde que llegamos no ha salido de ahí"_

"_No dijo nada?" _no tenía que aclararle a Alice sobre que estaba hablando estaba segura que ella sabía

"_Pues no… Al parecer va a pelear en silencio" _eso quería decir que Edward seguía determinado a estar con Bella

"_Yo no quiero pelear Alice… Solo quiero saber que me está pasando" _era cierto lo menos que quería era un conflicto con alguno de mis hermanos aunque las hormonas me pidieran lo contrario

"_Yo sé que no Rosalie pero aunque no lo quieras más temprano que tarde se van a enfrentar" _ sabía que si Alice decía esto es porque era cierto, porque una confrontación iba a ser inevitable, pero muy en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que solo por esta vez sus visiones estuviesen equivocadas

"_Acaso lo has visto?" _

"_Si es una de las tantas posibilidades que se han presentado en mi mente pero como te dije nada está escrito y todo sigue cambiando"_

"_Como es ella Alice?" _no entendía de donde había salido esa pregunta y mucho menos porque Alice solo sonrío y me hizo señas para que la acompañara a sentarme en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa

"_Es bastante particular la verdad, se sonroja fácilmente y es tímida hasta más no poder"_ me comento como si esta conversación fuese la más normal de todas _"aborrece ser el centro de atracción y es bastante torpe para ser sinceras, de cada dos pasos que da uno y medio atentan contra su vida"_

Me encontré a mi misma sonriendo creándome una imagen mental de Bella caminando por los pasillos, fue en ese momento que caí en cuenta de todas las cosas que me había perdido y de todo lo que Edward había avanzado con mi ausencia

"_Ella y Edward son muy amigos?" _Pregunte soñando con una respuesta negativa de su parte, pero bien sabía que no iba a ser así, aun recordaba como el nombre de mi hermano salía de los labios de Bella la noche anterior

"_hablan y ella come con nosotros" _me sorprendí al enterarme que compartía la mesa del almuerzo con nosotros nunca nadie se había atrevido a sentarse con ahí jamás

"_Crees que siente algo por él?" _las preguntas salían solas de mi boca y mi cerebro no las podía controlar, por más que intentara negarlo me interesaba en demasía la relación entre Edward y Bella, lo que tendría que averiguar ahora era porque…

"_No estoy segura… eso te tocara averiguarlo a ti o a él"_

"_Todo esto es una locura" _

"_Solo déjate llevar Rose no luches contra tu naturaleza" _me dijo mientras se adentraba a la casa y me dejaba a solas en las escaleras con mi locura

Genial si dejarme llevar que tenía que entender con eso que debía tomarla de cena y así saciar mi instinto o qué? Todo esto era demasiado similar a una telenovela de esas que pasan en los canales latinoamericanos…

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a cazar mañana sería otro día y debía prepararme para mi encuentro con ella.

_**A ver pues sin perdón de Dios por haberme ausentado tanto de mis historias, pero bueno aquí está un capi mas espero aprovechar estas vacaciones de diciembre para adelantar lo mas que pueda, espero aun queden personas que quieran leer la historia y que les guste…**_

_**Si aún queda alguien por ahí y lee el capi háganmelo saber dando al botoncito de Review se les quiere**_

_**Shury**_

_**xoxo**_


	7. Conociendonos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto.**_

La noche había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba, el saber que hoy sería el día en que me encontraría con mi Bella me ponía ansiosa, _basta de decir mi Bella Rosalie Hale,_ me reprendí mentalmente la idea era conocerla y buscar las maneras de acabar con esta obsesión, seguro al conocerla me daría cuenta que era otra chica mas como cualquier otra

Me arregle como siempre lo hacía, sin mucho esmero solo lo necesario, me vestí con unos pantalones jeans ceñidos al cuerpo con una camiseta blanca y un chaleco color crema, me decidí por unas sandalias sin tacón pensando en que mi Bella es un poco más baja que yo y no quería intimidarla..

"_Grrr…" _gruñí al verme pensando en Isabella para decidir cómo vestirme, me estaba volviendo bipolar con toda esta situación

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a mi flamante automóvil era mi mayor tesoro, al llegar Alice me estaba esperando en el asiento del copiloto

"_Jasper ira con Edward" _me dijo al ver mi rostro de _dónde demonios esta tu otra mitad?_

"_Eso implica que no va a pasar por Isabella?" _si conocía al caballero de mi hermano pasaría por Bella a su casa para llevarla en su corcel plata pero, con Jasper ahí no se atrevería a ponerla en riesgo

"_Exacto hermanita" _por la cara que tenía la duende sabia que se traía algo entre manos _"Hoy seremos nosotras quien pasemos por Bella"_

Mi cara se descompuso en dos segundos, estaba preparada para encontrármela en clase de literatura, deporte y español, pero no estaba segura de estar preparada para estar con ella en un espacio cerrado y sin ningún humano alrededor que pueda mitigar su aroma

"_Créeme no le harás nada" _alego la duende al ver el pánico invadirme

"_Alice no es bueno jugar con mi autocontrol" _no me perdonaría si algo malo le ocurría a Bella por mi culpa y mucho menos perdonaría a mi querida hermanita la duende

"_Lo he visto Rose todo va a estar bien confía en mi" _

Decidí confiar en mi hermana y puse camino a la casa de mi adorada obsesión, no necesitaba la dirección y mucho menos instrucciones sabía perfectamente donde estaba y como llegar hasta ella, al llegar Alice toco el claxon y vi el reflejo de Bella en una de las ventanas, minutos después apareció en la puerta de su casa tan natural, sencilla y hermosa como la recordaba

"_Hey Allie y el resto de los chicos?" _al entrar al vehículo su dulce aroma invadió mis sentidos y la ponzoña hizo acto de presencia en mi boca, tenía que soportar yo podía más que la sed; calibre el desodorante de ambiente que había comprado nuevo y intente relajarme

"_Ed y mi Jazzy decidieron irse solos hoy Bells" _me impresionaba cada vez más lo compenetrada que esta Bella con mi familia, los humanos por naturaleza sentían una clase de miedo hacia nosotros, esta chica era realmente fuera de lo común ya entendía las ganas de Edward de estar con ella

"_Tú debes ser Rosalie" _mi nombre en su voz se escuchaba como un coro de ángeles que me cantaban _reacciona Rosalie va a pensar que eres una idiota_

"_Y tu Isabella" _dije intentando sonar normal mientras sentía su mirada por el espejo retrovisor

"_Bella" _me corrigió inmediatamente

"_A nuestra chica aquí presente no le gusta su nombre completo" _escuche decir a Alice, todo lo ajeno a Bella en estos momentos me parecía lejano y sin importancia me sentía hipnotizada por esos ojos café que parecían estudiarme por el espejo retrovisor

"_Ella es nuestra sexy hermana que parece súper modelo" _agrego mi hermana, mientras yo soltaba una risa al recordar las constantes bromas de mis hermanos y amigos sobre como los humanos me veían con ojos impresionados, como si fuese una especie de súper modelo de pasarelas

"_Y valla que si es Sexy" _ok eso si no me lo hubiese esperado y mucho menos de Bella, mis ojos que tanto habían evitado el retrovisor ahora se fueron directo a él y pude ver el sonrojo inmediato que invadió sus mejillas mientras yo le sonreía con incredulidad

La risa de Alice invadió el vehículo ante la escena que presenciaba seguida de la mía y de la de Bella, esta chica era toda una caja de sorpresas y cada minuto que pasaba con ella me impresionaba mas y mas. Por mi manera de conducir y entre bromas y risas llegamos en segundos al aparcadero de la escuela

"_Juro que si Rose sigue conduciendo a esa velocidad la próxima vez voy a vomitar" _tan solo pude reírme de su comentario mi afición al igual de la de mis hermanos era la velocidad nos hacía sentir libres

"_Prometo que modero mi forma de conducir si tu prometes acompañarme todos los días en mis viajes de ida y regreso de la escuela" _ahora si me había vuelto completamente loca las palabras salían de mi boca sin tan siquiera pensarlas algo en ella me hacía ser impulsiva y dejarme llevar como nunca antes lo había hecho

"_Hecho"_ dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa y con las mejillas a medio ruborizar

"_Bueno Chicas Hermosas yo las dejo para ir a mi clase de Francés au revoir" _se despidió Alice con una pronunciación perfecta del francés

"_Bueno Nena creo que me voy a mi clase de literatura nos vemos en el almuerzo"_ Bella intento despedirse sin saber que yo también asistía a esa clase

"_Pues parece que estamos juntas en esta clase así que no te liberaras de mi tan fácilmente pequeña" _se ruborizó apenada por mis palabras y yo solo pude sonreír de la ternura que me generaba verla así _"Nos vamos?" _

Nos sentamos juntas durante la clase de literatura y nos burlábamos del desconocimiento del profesor en esta materia, ambas éramos amantes de la literatura y de Jane Austen, Bella era culta y le encantaba leer, muy diferente a todas las chicas de su edad, el tiempo parecía volar cuando estábamos juntas riendo y compartiendo, llegaba la hora del almuerzo y con ella el momento de ver a mi adorado hermano _Genial!_

"_Aquí están las dos chicas más deseadas de toda la escuela" _nos recibió Alice al llegar, a lo que solo pude reír y Bella como siempre se ruborizó

"_Si sigues con esos comentarios Bella se va a volver un tomate humano Alice"_ no aguante las ganas de jugarle una broma a mi chica preferida a lo que ella solo pudo mirarme con ojos amenazantes que no asustaban a nadie

"_Ignora a Rosalie yo siempre lo hago"_ comento Edward con sorna a leguas se le veía el enojo _"Que tal tu mañana?"_

"_Genial… Rosalie es la mejor compañera de clases la verdad" _contesto Bella sonriéndome mientras mordía su emparedado y yo le guiñaba un ojo en respuesta

"_Mañana sin falta paso por ti"_ le respondió mi hermano ignorando el cumplido de Bella para conmigo, que sorpresa se iba a llevar

"_Um Um… lamento informarte que prometí acompañar a Rose durante sus viajes a la escuela a cambio de que mejorara su forma de conducir" _Edward estaba que reventaba de la ira y solo pude pensar _Jake mate_ sabiendo que él me podría escuchar _"Pero puedes acompañarnos no creo que Rose se oponga"_

La sonrisa de suficiencia de mi hermano hizo acto de presencia ante aquella declaración de Bella ya tendría que dejarle claro después que no le estaba permitido subir a mi flamante automóvil y mucho menos si Bella estaba en el

"_Ya veremos después" _fue lo único que pude contestar para cambiar de tema

"_Chicas necesito unos tenis nuevos… así que este fin de semana no se comprometan en fin de semana de chicas" _chillo Alice ante el silencio que se había instalado en la mesa, mi hermana estaba dispuesta a hacerme compartir lo mas que pueda con Bella no sé porque tanto empeño en mantenernos juntas pero después hablaría con ella y le preguntaría

"_Alice detesto comprar" _refunfuño Bella mientras unas arruguitas muy tiernas aparecían en su frente, escuche gruñir muy bajo a Edward antes mis pensamientos y solo pude reír mentalmente

_Si no te gusta lo que escuchas entonces no te metas en mi cabeza, _grite lo más fuerte que pude mentalmente para que el pudiese escucharme

"_Tranquila pequeña aprovecharemos para ir a una biblioteca nueva en la ciudad y ver algunos libros" _sabía que eso emocionaría a Isabella y mejoraría la proposición de mi hermana

"_Prometido Nena?" _me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos sentía que las piernas me temblaban cada vez que me decía Nena y me mirada con esos profundo ojos

"_Jamás faltaría a una de mis promesas"_ respondí sosteniéndole la mirada, en ese momento el timbre de culminación del almuerzo hizo presencia y todos partimos rumbo a nuestras clases

"_Creo que es hora de hacer deportes Srta. Swan"_

"_No me lo recuerdes no sé si lo has notado pero soy bastante descoordinada caminando imagínate haciendo algún tipo de deporte" _La verdad tenía razón si en situaciones normales era difícil que se mantuviera en pie no quería imaginarme como seria corriendo

"_Pues hagamos algo" _le dije mientras la llevaba rápido al estacionamiento _"Fuguémonos" _

"_Estas demente Rosalie" _dijo entre broma y seriedad

"_Cierto no es recomendable…" _tenía que pensar en algo no podía dejar que Bella atentara contra su vida en alguna actividad física _"Ok listo ya sé lo que haremos"_

Saque rápidamente una libreta de mi morral y escribí ciertas cosas en un papel para luego firmarla y entregársela a Bella

"_Y esto es?" _preguntó sin entender lo que yo estaba haciendo

"_Esto pequeña es tu pase a un trabajo y cero actividades deportivas" _explique como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo _"Se copiar a la perfección la letra y firma de mi padre es un justificativo que te libra de deportes por todo el semestre"_

Bella corrió inesperadamente a mis brazos, esa acción me dejo petrificada su aroma me golpeo sin previo aviso y mi sed se incremento mil veces más de lo normal, estaba inmóvil por lo que ella se separó creyendo que la rechazaba

"_Lo siento no debí" _estaba nerviosa y se escondía tras su cabello

"_Tranquila peque solo me tomaste por sorpresa" _hice uso de mi mayor autocontrol para no asesinarla ahí mismo y tomar su rostro en mis manos y hacerle ver que no tenía nada de malo lo que había hecho _"Ahora vamos a darle la buena nueva al profesor y así librarnos de esa tortura"_

Asintió más tranquila, dándome una sonrisa tímida y poniendo camino hacia la clase de educación física, las cosas transcurrieron igual que en la mañana entre risas y burlas pasamos el resto de nuestro día, fue en ese momento que me percate de algo, mi fascinación por ella había sido mucho mayor que el llamado de su sangre, esto no pintaba bien tan solo debía verla y domar mis deseos de beber su sangre no debía pasar de eso, mas con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado más insoportable me parecía la idea de no tenerla a mi lado.

La hora de salida llego y el momento de dejarla en su casa también, lo único que me mantenía de buen humor era la idea de que mañana pasaría temprano por ella y la volvería a ver.

"_Hasta mañana chicas" _se despidió de nosotras mientras bajaba de mi auto

"_Bye Bells" _dijo mi hermana Alice haciéndole señas con las manos _"Te dije que era todo un personaje"_

"_Ni te imaginas cuanto" _en ese instante mi hermana quedo en blanco y supe que tenía una visión _"Que viste?... es Bella?"_

"_No es algo peor" _no me gustaba para nada la mueca de mi hermana algo no iba a ir bien _"No te va a gustar para nada"_

Apenas dijo eso llegamos a nuestra casa y lo que vi en la puerta me dejo sin aliento, esto es imposible es que acaso esto podía ir peor

"_Cálmate Rosalie"_ escuche que me decía mi hermana intentando serenarme

"_Que hace aquí?" _rugí más que hablar _"Me va a escuchar esta vez me va a escuchar"_

No le iba a permitir que me arruinara un día maravilloso…

_**Atuendo de Rosalie: **__**.com/files/2010/02/06/3/377/3778759/40e495636222a155_21980_301122942249_646757249_3427086_5412490_**_

_**Ahora si me pase de eficiente aquí les dejo un capitulo mas aunque no me dejen reviews alguien habrá por ahí leyendo, gracias a xAlexandra RRR por su review y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta locura-**_

_**Teorías sobre que o quien está en la puerta de la casa de Rosalie….**_

_**Si aún queda alguien por ahí y lee el capi háganmelo saber dando al botoncito de Review Por fissss se les quiere**_

_**Shury**_

_**xoxo**_


	8. Mi Pecado

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto.**_

Me iba a escuchar quien se creía que era para querer venir a perturbar mi paz y mi hogar no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo, ahora si me iba a escuchar, su sola presencia me perturbaba sobre manera y no tenía idea de que pretendía con venir aquí.

Llegue lo más rápido que pude a la entrada de mi casa destilando odio por mis ojos, esta era la gota que derramaba el vaso, antes de tan siquiera poder hacer nada mi "madre esme" apareció en las puertas de mi casa destruyendo toda posibilidad de un posible enfrentamiento

"_mis niñas vieron quien nos visita?" _pregunto con todo el amor en sus ojos y en sus palabras, Esme era una sustituta de madre excepcional _"Al parecer va a pasar una temporada con nosotros… y pues ante el repentino viaje de Emmet alguien más en la familia no nos haría daño"_

"_Eres muy dulce Esme no se cómo agradecerte esto" _contesto con una voz suave muy distinta a la que acostumbraba a usar

"_No hay nada que agradecer cariño mi casa es tu casa… al fin y al cabo eres una más de la familia Victoria" _Solo podía ver a mi madre abrazándola, mientras ella no quitaba su mirada felina sobre mí, esta chica era realmente mi perdición _"Ahora las dejo para que se pongan al día"_

Mi madre tomo camino adentro de la casa, seguida de Alice quien no se atrevía a decir una palabra; la tensión del ambiente casi se podía cortar con una tijera, nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos mientras cada una analizaba lo que estaba pasando

"_Sígueme!" _Gruñí en tono autoritario nada la iba a salvar de todo lo que le iba a decir, emprendí camino hacia el bosque en busca de un refugio lo suficientemente alejado donde pudiésemos hablar

Podía sentir sus pasos tras de mí y su mirada fija en mi cuerpo, solo ella me hacia reaccionar de esa manera podía sentir sus ojos recorrer y devorar mi cuerpo con cada paso, esta chica era mi pecado más grande. Cuando sentí estábamos en la espesura del bosque pare y voltee a enfrentarla

"_Que haces aquí?" _mi voz era para nada agradable estaba realmente molesta su presencia aquí solo podía ocasionar problemas

"_Calma fierecilla vengo en son de paz" _su voz volvía a su tono incitante y sensual acostumbrado muy alejado de la dulzura con que le hablaba a Esme

"_Vete Victoria tú no tienes nada que buscar aquí" _la rete dejándole en claro que su presencia no era de mi agrado

"_Te equivocas tengo todo que buscar" _simplemente contesto acercándose seductoramente hacia a mí, no podía más que alejarme cualquier acercamiento entre nosotros era demasiado peligroso_ "te dije que no te ibas a liberar tan fácil de mi"_

"_Que pretendes con todo esto?" _su presencia más cualquier cosa me incomodaba, tenerla ahí me recordaba las cosas que pasaron y estuvieron a punto de pasar entre nosotras y eso no era lindo, además desde mi encuentro con Bella estaba decidida a enfocarme 100% en ella y en esto que me estaba pasando aunque no estuviese muy segura de lo que fuese

"_Crees que me voy a dejar vencer por esa niñata" _podía permitirle cualquier cosa menos que hablase así de ella

"_No hables así de Isabella no sabes nada de ella para tan siquiera mencionarla" _la furia en mi se acrecentaba con cada segundo que pasaba junto a Victoria

"_Error tu hermano Edward se encargo de ponerme al tanto de todo lo referente a esa y a su encuentro" _magnifico Edward me iba a escuchar cuando regresara a la casa, querer a Isabella para él era una cosa, pero utilizar a Victoria como aliada era pasarse de la ralla

"_No tienes derecho a meterte en mis cosas" _

"_Pues tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que se me venga en gana y de meterme donde me plazca" _me dijo mientras me tomaba por las muñecas inmovilizando mis manos _"el mismo derecho que me da las reacciones de tu cuerpo"_

Empezaba a olfatear y mi piel y mi cabello rozándolos con la punta de su nariz, las sensaciones que Victoria generaba en mi eran muy diferentes a las que sentía cuando estaba con Isabella pero igual de placenteras, Victoria era el deseo, el pecado hecho mujer, mientras Isabella era la dulzura y la ternura; Victoria no hacía más que empeorar las cosas y confundirme aun mas, debía alejarme antes de que las acciones de mi cuerpo me traicionaran

En un descuido logre zafarme y alejarme a toda velocidad hacía la casa sabia que con mi familia presente ella no se atrevería a hacer ningún acercamiento, necesitaba estar sola y aclarar mis ideas así que corrí directamente a mi cuarto sin pararme en la presencia de mis padres, una vez en mi cuarto me recosté en un diván intentando poner en orden mi ideas.

Las imágenes de Bella y todo lo que habíamos vivido en este día empezaron a mezclarse con las de la llegada de Victoria, sus palabras y sus acciones

"_Así que ya te topaste con la nueva integrante del Clan Cullen" _Como si fuese poco ahora venía Edward a querer meter sus narices en el asunto _"No fue muy difícil convérsela de que viniera… de verdad que la encantaste"_

"_Fuiste tú quien la trajo" _el asombro ante esta confesión me invadió, sabía que mi hermano podía ser muy maquiavélico pero esto era demasiado

"_Te dije que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Bella" _una sonrisa de suficiencia se instalo en su rostro _"y que mejor manera de hacerte pasar de ella que trayendo a tu pecado como tú misma le dices"_

Que ganas tenía de partirle la cara de patiquín que tenía en estos momentos

"_Adelante hermanita lanza tu mejor golpe" _se mofo a sabiendas de que sería incapaz de arremeter en su contra

"_Eres un patán" _fue lo más que pude decirle, ante todo era una dama y no iba a caer en sus jueguitos _"Si piensas que porque Victoria esta aquí me voy a alejar de Bella estas muy equivocado her..ma..ni..to"_

"_Quizás tú no te quieras alejar pero veremos si Bella se quiere acercar con Victoria aquí" _

"_Lastimosamente para ti Bella siente agrado por mi y eso ni tu ni tu amiguita Victoria lo van a cambiar" _aunque me aterraba la idea de que Bella se alejara de mi por culpa de Victoria sabía que eso era imposible puesto que mi tiempo con Bella transcurría en la escuela lugar donde era imposible victoria accedería

"_Nada es imposible en esta vida her..ma..ni..ta" _contesto Edward leyendo mis pensamientos e imitando la manera como lo había llamado anteriormente _"Ahora te dejo para que sigas con tu diatriba Bella-Victoria… Victoria-Bella… solo recuerda que a diferencia de ti, todas mis energías están enfocadas en Bella"_

Lo vi alejarse mientras no podía más que maldecir en todos los idiomas que conocía a mi mala suerte, lidiar con Edward y su porte de galán enigmático era bastante, pero sumarle la presencia de Victoria queriéndome seducir a cada dos por tres era demasiado

Tenía que despejar mi mente así que decidí salir del pueblo e ir a Port Angels a dar unas vueltas, quizás comprar algunas cosas y olvidarme de todo lo que me estaba pasando, fue en ese momento que una genial idea paso por mi mente, tome mi celular y escribe un texto lo más rápido que pude y lo envié, solo segundos tuve que esperar la respuesta

"_Dame quince minutos y pasas por mi" _leí en la pantalla de mi móvil mientras tomaba mi bolso y mis cosas para dirigirme a mi auto

Empecé a pensar en otras cosas evitando que mi hermano el lector de mentes husmeara y averiguara lo que estaba planeando, pase lo más rápido posible por la sala de mi casa hasta llegar al garaje donde se encontraba mi auto, en el asiento del piloto había una nota

"_Disfruta del resto del día" _reconocí la estilizada caligrafía de Alice y solo pude sonreír al saber que al menos contaba con ella como mi aliada

Puse rumbo a buscar a mi acompañante mientras la música de Aerosmith inundaba mi auto al son de Dream On, en 11 minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de mi acompañante, toque el claxon y en dos segundos estuvo ya en mi carro

"_Ahora si Srta. Halle soy toda suya" _me dijo con ojos emocionados, como me gustaría que me estuviese diciendo eso de verdad

"_Bueno Srta. Swan pongamos camino" _respondí con una enorme sonrisa, jamás pensé sonreír así en mi vida

"_Recuerda que prometiste moderar tu manera de conducir" _acoto mientras se ponía su cinturón de seguridad

"_Si mi capitana" _hice una seña de saludo militar mientras ponía camino a la ciudad está sin duda iba a ser una salida muy interesante _"Lista para una salida de encanto?" _

"_Más que lista solo recuerda que mañana hay clases y no podemos abusar de nuestras horas de sueño"_

"_Prometo que estaremos aquí para tu hora de dormir abuelita Swan" _dije divirtiéndome con ella

"_Muy graciosa Rosalie Halle" _dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y haciendo un puchero que no había duda que lo había copiado de mi adorada hermana la duende, reí ante esto _"Que es tan gracioso Rose?" _

"_Tu imitación de Alice es bastante cercana" _ambas reímos al recordar a mi hermana y su manipulación emocional

_**Sigue la eficiencia… disculpen lo corto pero así lo había pensado… Fabyta este capítulo está dedicado a ti porque adivinaste quien estaba en la casa Cullen esperando a nuestra Rosalie…Mil gracias por los Reviews y por leer esta locura, () me reservo el decir de dónde surge mi inspiración y conocimiento sobre el tema ;P**_

_**Si les gusto por fissss pulsen el botón verde de Review es lo único que pido y lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo se les quiere!**_

_**Shury**_

_**xoxo**_


	9. Mi Angel

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto.**_

Esta había sido una de las ideas más geniales que había tenido en mi existencia, estaba moderando mi forma de conducir para no hacerla sentir incomoda y para así disfrutar de mucho más tiempo a su lado.

"_Que piensas Rosalie?" _no me había percatado de lo sumida que estaba en mis pensamientos hasta que la escuche hablar

"_En todo y en nada Bella"_ como responderle que no dejaba de pensar en ella, eso sería una locura que me podía costar su amistad

"_mmm… entiendo" _contesto y pude sentir la incomodidad en su voz, aparte la vista del camino y la mire con cara de no entiendo tu incomodidad

"_ojos en la vía Rose" _me dijo nerviosa

"_dime porque la incomodidad que dije para hacerte sentir así?" _le pregunte intentando entender que pasaba por su mente

"_te lo digo si prometes no alejar la vista del camino" _no pude evitar reir ante su nerviosismo, estaba realmente asustada y eso me hacía muchísima gracia era imposible con mis reflejos que ocurriese un accidente _"no me parece gracioso la idea de quedar estampadas en algún árbol"_

"_Ok ojos en el camino" _quería evitar que se enojara conmigo _"Ahora si me dirás porque tu incomodidad"_

"_No es nada solo que… comprendo que no me digas todo lo que piensas, no somos tan unidas" _jamás me hubiese imaginado esa respuesta, Bella no tenía la menor idea de lo unida que yo estaba a ella

"_Puedes preguntar lo que quieras preciosa solo hay cosas que prefiero no comentarte por ahora" _respondí lo más sincera posible _"No quiero que mis ideas te afecten"_

"_Nada que provenga de ti puede ser malo nena" _

"_Te sorprenderías de las cosas que pueden pasar por mi cabeza" _ valla que se sorprendería si supiera que me muero por beber su sangre

"_Creeme hay pocas cosas que me pueden sorprender" _eso sonó a insinuación o fue mi subconsciente que me está jugando una mala pasada, dios voy a terminar por volverme loca.

"_Preciosa y arriesgada, me gusta esa combinación" _debía descifrar si estaba coqueteando conmigo así que decidí seguir su onda

"_Querrás decir patosa, torpe, poco agraciada y bastante lenta… espero que eso te guste también" _esto último lo dijo casi como un susurro pero no paso desapercibido para mi, de verdad esta chica no sabe el efecto que tiene en las personas, creerá realmente que así es como la vemos los demás

"_Pues lamento ser yo quien te contradiga preciosa pero si crees que es así como te vemos los demás no sabes cuan equivocada estas, no tienes una imagen clara de ti misma" _

"_Créeme puedo verme claramente por eso lo digo" _aparte de todo modesta esta chica era una joya como pocas

"_Ok por hoy voy a dejar que tu tengas la última palabra… "vi_ por el rabillo de mis ojo como una sonrisilla de triunfo se instalaba en su rostro _"… Pero no te emociones esto es solo por hoy" _

"_Porque me invitaste hoy aquí Rose… debes tener miles de opciones" _su voz sonaba como si el que yo la invitara a ella a salir era algo imposible

"_Porque no hacerlo?" _

"_No lo se, solo no entiendo que tan buena compañía puedo representar yo para ti" _y sigue con lo de pobrecita yo tendría que proponerme demostrarle lo hermosa y maravillosa que era de ahora en adelante

"_A ver eres preciosa, simpática, inteligente y además…" _me calle antes de que mis instintos me traicionaran y terminara declarando mi obsesión por ella

"_Y además" _me alentó a seguir, por más que quisiera no podía arriesgarme a ser completamente sincera con ella, por lo menos no ahorita.

"_Y además me encanta estar contigo" _era lo más cercano a la realidad que podía decirle

"_Solo espero cumplir tus expectativas" _comento tímidamente

"_Créeme ya las superaste por mucho" _ella no tenía idea de que en verdad estaba mas alla de cualquier expectativa que yo me pudiese haber hecho antes de conocerla

"_Eres diferente Rosalie Hale Cullen…" _valla que lo era _"…Pero me gustas" _

Esas últimas tres palabras revivieron mi muerto corazón como nunca nadie lo había logrado, casi podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón a mil por horas.

"_Vamos a jugar algo divertido" _continuo como si lo que ultimo que había dicho no tuviese importancia _"10 preguntas- 10 respuestas quieres?"_

"_jajajajaja… Bella somos muy mayores para esos juegos de niñatas"_

"_oh disculpe usted sra. Rosalie no sabía que fuese tan mayor" _ella no tenía ni idea_ "Vamos Rose asi nos conoceremos mejor"_

Como negarle algo a esos profundos ojos chocolates que me hacían perderme en ellos, definitivamente estaba perdida.

"_Ok pero yo empiezo" _tenía que pensar bien mi pregunta quería conocer mucho más sobre ella pero no demostrar lo interesada que estaba, así que me decidí por una pregunta sencilla _"comida favorita?"_

"_A ver… Italiana definitivamente tendría que decir Italiana, mi turno…" _se tomo su tiempo para formular la pregunta me gustaría saber que estaba pensando "_ya se color favorito?"_

"_Chocolate" _respondí tan apresuradamente y sin pensarlo que hasta a mi misma me sorprendió, estaba segura que hasta hace algunos días atrás hubiese respondido rojo a esta pregunta pero después de ver esos profundos pozos color chocolate, este se volví por mucho mi color favorito.

"_Libro favorito?"_ pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta tenía que cambiar el tema no quería que profundizara en el color favorito

"_Orgullo y Perjuicio… Y el tuyo?" _

"_el mismo"_ conteste segura

"_wow mismos gustos interesante"_ seguía sin descifrar si coqueteaba conmigo o solo jugaba, esta chica era mi perdición _"cuantas preguntas llevo?"_

"_con esta son cuatro en total"_ conteste bastante divertida quería intentar verla rabiar

"_no es justo esa no vale como pregunta"_ refuto con un hermoso mohín en sus labios

"_si es válida y ahora me toca a mi hacer dos preguntas seguidas" _me tome un momento para pensar mi próxima pregunta era hora de entrar en materia, la cosa seria como hacerlo _"Lado derecho o lado izquierdo de la cama" _si lo sé era una pregunta tonta, eres una idiota Rosalie que piensas descifrar con esa tonta pregunta

"_me gusta dormir en el medio" _dijo con un claro tono de insinuación santo dios esta chica me estaba matando, estábamos llegando a nuestro destino por lo que aproveche de mirarla y me encontré con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada picara y tierna a la vez _"que hay de ti?"_

"_q conmigo?" _respondí embobada con su belleza no podía articular una sola frase completa ante tan perfecto ángel

"_de qué lado prefieres dormir?" _volvió a preguntar acercándose peligrosamente a mí a donde iba a parar todo esto no me importaba, pero de algo si estaba segura si ella quería jugar, jugaríamos

"_también me gusta dormir en medio" _conteste con el mismo tono en que ella lo había hecho conmigo mientras me alejaba para bajarme de mi coche

Pasamos la tarde entre libros y revistas, cada minuto que pasaba a su lado más me gustaba, mas me intrigaba su manera de ser, por unos momentos era dulce y tierna y por otros picara y sexy, parecíamos conocernos desde antes, eran tan sencillo conversar con ella, dejarme llevar, ser yo misma, los silencios entre nosotras eran reconfortantes y para nada incómodos, su rostro era un libro abierto para mí y podía observar que ella también estaba disfrutando de mi compañía. Ya estábamos de regreso a Forks y la idea de dejarla en su casa lejos de mi me atormentaba

"_Debemos repetir este tipo de salidas… solas tu y yo" _esto último lo dijo como un susurro pero lo pude escuchar claramente y sonreí al saber que tanto ella como yo queríamos pasar más tiempo juntas a solas

"_Claro contigo al infinito y mas allá" _respondí imitando muy precariamente la voz de Buzz Light Year

"_En serio Toy Story" _ambas estallamos en carcajadas ante mi mala imitación y mi infantilismo, esta chica sacaba lo mejor de mí.

Entre tantas risas llegamos a Forks y recordé la razón por la cual había saliendo en primer lugar de ahí Victoria, mi teléfono celular sonó y no dude en mirar la pantalla mientras Bella iba distraída por lo el paisaje.

_**Invítala a dormir, créeme no pasara nada malo… Alice**_

Estos últimos días había aprendido a no desobedecer las órdenes de mi pequeña hermana duende, si ella me aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien, nada podría salir mal y pues así tendría una excusa para mantener a Victoria alejada de mi por esa noche, la pregunta que me rondaba ahora la cabeza era como hacer para disimular mi falta de sueño.

_**Deja de pensar tanto solo simula dormir y en lo que ella este dormida tú te dedicas a otras cosas ;)… Alice**_

Las locuras de mi hermana me daban mucha risa

"_Quien solo se ríe de sus picardías se acuerda" _comento Bella no me había percatado que me estaba observando _"Se puede saber quién es la causante de esa hermosa sonrisa?"_

"_No te pongas celosa nena… es Alice que quiere hacer una noche de chicas y me pidió que te invitara" _

"_Genial siempre y cuando pueda compartir más tiempo contigo mejor" _fue lo último que dijo mientras bajaba del carro y se dirigía a su casa.

Apague el motor de mi capricho rojo y me dedique a pensar como mi día había pasado de ser insoportable ante la presencia de Victoria a ser genial con este angel llamado Isabella Swan.

"_Listo Rose nos vamos" _volvió con un pequeño bolso _"espero no nos trasnochemos mucho mañana hay clases y me pongo algo gruñona si no duermo bien"_

"_Tranquila que si mi hermana se pone intensa yo te protejo"_

Llegamos a la casa en menos de lo que me imagina era el momento de la verdad, debíamos lidiar con Edward y con Victoria, no iba a ser fácil pero si ella estaba a mi lado todo era posible…

"_mama…" _Esme llego a paso ligero seguro ya habían sentido la presencia de Bella en la casa y como no hacerlo con su olor tan dulce y embriagador _"Madre ella es Bella, Bella ella es mi madre Esme"_

"_Wow la belleza es de familia… Un placer Sra Esme"_

"_El placer es mío querida toda amiga de Rose es bienvenida a esta casa" _Esme nos dejo solas y en ese instante llego el remolino de mi hermana

"_Hula Bells, esta noche será genial te puedes instalar en el cuarto de Rose ahí pasaremos la noche" _mire a mi hermana con cara de WTF en mi cuarto no había cama y eso se iba a ver bastante extraño _"tranquila ya me encargue de eso" _balbuceo mi hermana para que solo yo entendiera

"_Bueno vamos Nena te mostrare mi habitación" _no quería que nos topáramos todavía con mi querido hermano o con Victoria y como si hubiese sido invocado uno de ellos apareció

"_Bells que gusto" _dijo mi hermano efusivo mientras la abrazaba, solo me provocaba arrancarle la cabeza y al parecer él lo sabía pues tenía una sonrisa bastante sarcástica en su rostro _"me encanta que estés aquí quizás más tarde podríamos pasar un tiempo juntos te podría mostrar mi piano en el salón de música"_

"_lo siento Ed esta noche soy solo de Rose" _contesto muy segura mi angel, toma eso muñequito de torta, pude ver como la cara de mi hermano en cuestión de segundos se descompuso y se volvió a componer

"_Bueno otro día será" _dijo mientras se alejaba

"_Creo que le agradas a mi hermano más de lo que me gustaría admitir" _dije como restándole importancia al asunto, pero realmente quería saber que sentía ella al respecto

"_Nahh el solo es amable como el resto de tu familia… ahora te importa que él se interese en mi?" _pregunto captando las dobles intenciones de mi pregunta

"_Solo si es correspondido…" _susurre mas para mí que para ella misma

"_perdón"_

"_Nada… ya llegamos, Isabella Swan te presento mi habitación" _entramos y todo estaba como lo había dejado en horas de la tarde lo único diferente era que una hermosa cama de dosel estaba en el medio de la habitación cubierta por un velo blanco, Alice realmente se había votado con esta cama

"_Wow es tan perfecta como su dueña" _juro que si hubiese podido sonrojarme lo hubiese hecho, esto noche de chicas prometía ser una de las mejores de mi vida.

_**Solo no me maten mi vida está un poco bastante agitada y la inspiración se ha ido de paseo espero aun quieran leer esta locura.**_

_**Si aún queda alguien por ahí y lee el capi háganmelo saber dando al botoncito de Review Por fissss se les quiere**_

_**Shury**_

_**xoxo**_


	10. Celos y sucesos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto.**_

"_Me gusta tu cama es hermosa"_ dijo mientras se sentaba en el mullido colchón

"_Nada en comparación"_ conteste pensando en lo hermosa que era Bella, tenía algo fascinante que te embrujaba y no te dejaba escapar después que la conocías.

"_Bueno y que crees que nos tendrá preparado Alice?"_ se podía sentir la emoción en su voz, se notaba el cariño que le había tomado a mi hermana

"_Quien sabe primera vez que invitamos a alguien a dormir a casa"_ era la verdad nunca nadie había estado lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros como para invitarlos a la casa.

"_Pues que honor"_ comento mientras observaba la biblioteca de mi cuarto _"Tienes una gran colección de libros, me encantaría vivir en un sitio así"_

"_puedes tomar el que quieras nena, como dijo mi madre mi casa es tu casa"_ se acerco hasta mi, tomo mis manos y me miro directamente a los ojos

"_Eres lo máximo Rosalie, gracias por aparecer en mi vida, gracias por permitirme todo esto"_ que tonta, tendría que ser yo quien le agradeciera ella llego a cambiar mi muerta vida

"_Espero no interrumpir nada"_ me había perdido en los ojos de Bella y no me había percatado de que alguien venia, esa voz felina, Bella soltó mis manos y dirigió su mirada a Victoria, esto no pintaba bien _"creo que no he tenido el gusto, mucho gusto soy Victoria la amiga de Rosalie"_

"_Un placer mi nombre es Bella"_

"_Victoria es como parte de la familia es hija de una vieja amiga de mi madre, pero ya se iba a su cuarto no es cierto victoria?"_ quería sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible quería evitar que hiciera sentir nerviosa a Bella

"_La verdad Rosi tenía la esperanza de que me invitaras a pasar la noche contigo… digo con ustedes"_ dijo mientras me abrazaba con más cariño del necesario, Bella no reaccionaba estaba muy callada

"_No creo que exista ningún problema mientras más mejor"_ contesto Bella con voz emocionada, antes de yo tener siquiera la posibilidad de decir algo _"Ahora si me disculpan Rosalie puedo usar tu baño?"_

"_Si claro nena adelante"_ Bella se retiro y esta era mi oportunidad para enfrentar a Victoria y dejarle claro que no iba a permitir que arruinara mi noche

"_Ya veo porque tanto apego con la mascota humana… es realmente linda y su aroma dios su aroma es el puro aroma de mujer" _

"_Ni lo pienses aléjate de ella Victoria ella es mía"_

"_jajaja ya te lo he dicho no es ella quien me interesa… mis ojos están en otra fiera" _contesto acercándose a mi _"Pero si para llegar a ti tengo que sacarla a ella del camino no dudes ni un segundo en que lo hare"_

"_Jamás me voy a involucrar contigo Victoria y más vale que no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Isabella"_

"_Después de esta noche créeme que será ella quien quiera hacerme algo a mí"_ Victoria estaba muy segura y eso me preocupaba lo menos que quería es que este pecado de mujer contaminara la pureza de mi ángel.

Iba a contestarle a Victoria cuando Bella apareció con un mini short que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas blancas y una camiseta que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos, nadie en todo el mundo podría verse tan sexy con una simple pijama de algodón

"_Wow… hace calor aquí o soy solo yo"_ comento victoria de solo verla, mi cerebro aun no procesaba una sola palabra estaba perdida en la hermosura de la mujer que tenía frente a mi

"_Nah… solo lo dices para alagarme, se de mujeres que se pueden ver bien hasta con esta horrorosa pijama vieja"_ comento Bella haciendo gala de su timidez, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí, estaba hablando quizás de mi, en su mirada podía ver que esperaba mi reacción al verla con esa vestimenta pero mi cerebro aun seguía sin reaccionar

"_Pues lamento ser yo quien la desmienta Bella ragazza pero usted es una de las mujeres más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida y créeme e visto muchas"_ Victoria abrazo por los hombros a Bella mientras se le insinuaba y coqueteaba descaradamente a Bella no parecía disgustarle las atenciones de Victoria y fue ahí cuando mi cerebro por fin reacciono

"_Nena ven que quiero mostrarte algo que se que te gustara" _tenía que sacarla de ahí Victoria ya había mostrado sus cartas estaba jugando con fuego y se iba a quemar

"_Claro nena... nos vemos más tarde pelirroja hot... muero por ver tu pijama"_ ok Bella estaba coqueteando de vuelta si realmente tenía que sacarla de ahí pude ver la cara de triunfo de victoria ante las palabras de Isabella, los celos me estaban quemando "_Para donde me llevas?"_

El silencio se apodero y esta vez no era un silencio cómodo, estaba celosa y si abría la boca iba a descarar mis celos en Bella. Caminamos un rato hasta llegar al área de la piscina en mi casa estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que Bella no pudiese ver nada.

"_Siento que me trajiste al lugar perfecto para cometer un crimen" _

"_Crimen iba a cometer si seguías un minuto más al lado de tu pelirroja hot"_ estaba realmente celosa y no servía de nada disimularlo

"_Celosa Baby?"_ dijo coqueta mientras se colocaba en frente a mi _"Tranquila me van más las rubias"_

Mi mundo entero dejo de girar en ese momento, no sabía que creer ni que pensar, sería cierto o sencillamente estaba jugando conmigo.

"_Me alegra porque yo realmente prefiero las morenas" _la pude ver sonreír coqueta _"a veces no se que esperar de ti Isabella"_

"_Lo mismo digo Rose Cullen me deslumbras con cada minuto que paso a tu lado…" _se separo de mi lado y me dio la espalda _"Nunca me sentí así con nadie más"_ aproveche su descuido y encendí las luces para luego deleitarme con la mirada sorprendida y brillante de Bella estaba sin palabras al ver la piscina y yo no podía más que observarla

"_Te gusta?" _le pregunte mientras me colocaba de nuevo a su lado

"_Eres mi perdición rubia" _

"_y tú la mía nena" _caminamos a una de las tumbonas y nos recostamos juntas mientras observamos las aguas tranquilas de la piscina, no sé como la conversación había tomado ese camino pero me gustaba, solamente me preocupaba algo _"Sientes algo por mi hermano?"_

"_Por Jasper estas demente quieres que Alice me asesine?" _respondió como quien no quiere la cosa

"_No te hagas la tonta Isabella sabes que hablo de Edward" _gruñí más que hablar no era un tema fácil para mí y no sé porque ella no lo tomaba en serio

"_Oh… es muy simpático y guapo, además me hace sentir protegida a su lado" _claro el chico perfecto pensé mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado _"Te molesta que sienta algo por Edward?"_

"_No lo sé" _conteste evasivamente

"_Sientes algo por Victoria?" _me sorprendió esa pregunta no me esperaba eso _"vi como te veía y la tensión que existía entre ustedes"_

"_Te molesta que sienta algo por Ella?" _Le devolví la pregunta sabía que estábamos jugando al gato y al ratón pero sinceramente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber que pensaba de mi relación con Victoria

"_No lo sé" _podía ver en su rostro que buscaba descifrar algo quizás lo mismo que yo

"_A donde nos deja esto?" _no quería presionarla pero tampoco perder la oportunidad

"_Nos lleva a que somos tu y yo intentando entender" _esta chica es maravillosa

"_Me gusta tu compañía" _confesé por primera vez desde que la conocí

"_Rubia no estoy segura de que pasa entre tú y yo y mucho menos de cómo fue que paso tan rápido, tan solo estoy segura que me encanta pasar cada minuto de mi vida contigo"_

"_Esto no tiene pie ni cabeza y lo más sano sería que nos alejáramos" _por un momento la realidad me golpeo ella era humana y yo vampira y jamás podría condenarla a este remedo de vida que yo llevo

"_No me pidas eso rubia… porque tristemente es lo único que no te puedo conceder" _dijo en tono lastimero mientras bajaba su mirada

"_mi compañía no es buena ni sana para ti nena" _

"_eso déjame decidirlo a mi misma rubia…"_

"_Eres toda una caja de sorpresas nena, pero no quiero dañarte"_

"_No lo haces…" _se levanto de la tumbona y se puso al borde de la piscina _"basta de temas profundos" _dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada coqueta y se empezaba a despojar de sus pijamas, quedando en un sexy cachetero y corpiño deportivo.

"_Nena no juegues con mi auto control" _mi mirada estaba negra del deseo y del hambre

"_Déjate llevar rubia" _solo pude ver su cuerpo mientras se sumergía al agua, no lo soporte y me zumbe a la piscina y la acorrale contra la orilla

"_A que juegas Isabella" _mi voz era ronca y estaba usando todo mi autocontrol para no perder los estribos y hacerla mi cena

"_No me gusta jugar rubia solo quiero experimentar" _la pude ver mientras se acercaba a mí con intenciones de probar mis labios estaba muy quieta esperando su roce, cuando sentí como alguien más se arrojaba a la piscina y acababa con nuestro momento

"_Pensaban divertirse sin mi" _podía ver el cuerpo de Victoria solo cubierto por su ropa interior bastante pequeña, no pude evitar verla más de lo necesario era una droga dañina para mi sistema _"Rosi te queda sexy el color rojo en tu piel"_

Pude sentir como Bella se alejaba rumbo a la escalera más cercana fue en ese instante que mi cuerpo salió de su letargo y deje de babear por la figura de mi pecado favorito, podía ver la sonrisa burlona de Victoria al saber lo que causaba en mí.

"_Bella a dónde vas?" _le pregunte mientras nadaba hacia ella

"_Voy a buscar a Alice" _dijo en tono seco y distante

"_Te acompaño" _

"_Deja quédate estas en muy buena compañía ya yo vuelvo" _no sabía si estaba celosa o no pero eso era lo que parecía, tomo una toalla rápido y salió lo más pronto posible que sus pies se lo permitieron del solar

"_Yo no juego Rosi te quiero conmigo y no voy a dejar que ninguna niña se interponga" _me dijo seductoramente Victoria en mi oído, mientras me tomaba por las caderas con sus brazos

"_Victoria déjame tengo que ir con Bella"_

"_Dime que no quieres sentirme, que no te gusta lo que ves y te dejo ir con tu damisela en apuros" _estaba haciendo ceder mis barreras y ella lo sabía _"eso pensé"_

Aprisionó su cuerpo contra el mío y podía sentir cada curva de su pecaminoso cuerpo, mientras se encargaba de acariciar mi abdomen y mis piernas, esta chica era capaz de hacerme olvidar de todo.

"_No sabes lo que ocasionas en mi Rosalie" _podía sentirla delinear mi cuello con su nariz, olfateándome, reconociéndome con sus manos _"Dime que no te gusta lo que sientes y te dejo tranquila"_

No podía articular palabras estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones, Victoria sabía muy bien cómo hacerme sentir mujer, pude sentir sus labios dejando un reguero de besos en mi cuello rumbo al lóbulo de mi oreja

"_Sabes a miel y canela Rosalie, quiero probarte… Déjame probarte" _podía sentir sus manos bajar a lugares poco adecuados pero mi cuerpo aun no reaccionaba estaba bajo su embrujo y ella lo sabía.

"_ROSALIE HALLE CULLEN MUEVE TU BLANCO TRASERO HASTA AQUÍ AHORAAAA"_ el grito de Alice retumbo en toda la casa y en menos de dos segundos sentí a Victoria alejarse de mí el tiempo suficiente como para poner distancia entre ambas, solo corrí hasta mi hermana tratando de alejarme de mi pecado _"Eres estúpida o qué?"_

Alice estaba realmente molesta, sabía que ya ella había anticipado lo que venía y lo que había pasado, lo que más me extrañaba era porque Bella no estaba con ella, lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado de mi ángel era que iba a ver a Alice.

"_Donde está Isabella?" _pregunte entre molesta y cansada

"_Te dejo el camino libre para que resuelvas lo que sea que pasa entre Bella y tu y eres tan brillante que te dejas seducir por Victoria… acaso tienes retardos?"_

"_Si lo sé Alice soy una estúpida pero la pelirroja sabe como embrujarme" _intente disculpar _"Por favor dime donde esta Isabella"_

"_Para que para que la vuelvas a dejar colgada por estar jugando con Victoria"_

"_Alice no te hagas la protectora y dime de una vez donde esta Bella, necesito hablar con ella… necesito disculparme" _empecé por retar a Alice para terminar la frase bastante avergonzada

"_Rose ella estaba como enojada, esta…" _Alice se quedo como pensando si debía o no decirme donde estaba mi Bella _"Esta en la sala de música con Edward… El leyó los pensamientos de Victoria y aprovecho tu momento de debilidad para estar con Bella"_

Qué demonios sí que soy estúpida le deje el camino libre a mi hermanito para que conquistara a mi chica.

"_Respira Rose ver a Bella en ese estado no te va a llevar por buen camino"_

"_Soy una idiota Alice caí en su trampa"_

"_Tienes que tener más cuidado Rose, no sé qué es lo que tiene Victoria y como es que hace para atontarte así pero debes ser más cuidadosa, ella no se está con juegos y te quiere a ti"_

"_Y Edward quiere a Bella"_

"_Exacto y no van a descansar ninguno de los dos hasta tenerlos" _me sentía estúpida y acorralada _"Ahora yo voy a rescatar a tu dulce doncella de las garras del príncipe azul malvado y tu espéranos en el cuarto… y piensa en algo para compensar el desplante que le hiciste a Bella"_

Debía pensar algo y rápido no estaba segura si Bella estaba celosa, enojada o simplemente sacada de onda porque de un momento a otro la deje como dijo Alice colgada por Victoria, solo sabía que me había comportado mal y debía redimirme.


	11. Como contentar a Bella

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no gano dinero por esto.**_

Contentar a Bella! Contentar a Bella! Estaba en mi cuarto ya me había quitado las ropas mojadas de la piscina y solo podía pensar en cómo Contentar a Bella! Me había recostado por inercia en la cama que adornaba el centro de mi habitación, solo esperando que mi Bella regresara a mí.

"_Otro día lo escuchas Isabella Marie Swan hoy es día de chicas" _escuche a mi hermana por el pasillo, me levante lo más rápido que pude y como una iluminación divina una idea de que hacer para compensar a Bella llego a mí.

Corrí a mi biblioteca a buscar mi boleto para contentar a Bella, mientras las escuchaba acercarse más y más.

"_Estaba pasando un buen rato con tu hermano…" _escuche como enfatizaba las últimas palabras quería que yo me molestara y lo haría si no supiera que fui yo quien la arrojo a los brazos de ese don Juan de segunda mano

"_Pues eso queda para después hoy la noche es de nosotras"_ ya estaban en la habitación y yo no podía más que sentirme aliviada de tener a Bella nuevamente a mi lado _"Y bien chicuelas que quieren hacer primero?"_

"_Pues lo lamento Alice pero yo estoy bastante cansada y quisiera dormir, sino no habrá quien me levante mañana" _la repuesta de Isabella no le agrado mucho a mi hermana

"_pfff dormir quien necesita dormir, además apenas empieza la noche" _comento alice en tono de juego

"_Pues triste srta. Pero ya yo necesito dormir, así que si sería tan amable de mostrarme el sitio donde dormiré" _Bella miraba como buscando algo en la habitación quizás un sofá o un saco para dormir

"_Vamos Bellita no seas aguafiesta" _

"_Alice que no me digas Bellita" _era la primera vez que veía a Bella retar a alguien y sinceramente se veía muy tierna, por lo que no pude evitar reír disimuladamente _"A ti que te causa risa?" _pregunto en tono seco sus palabras era frías dagas

"_Lo siento…" _le estaba pidiendo perdón por reírme de su ataque de amargura y por dejarla abandonada por Victoria _"Alice otro día que Bella vuelva hacemos cosas de chicas hoy deberíamos dejarla dormir" _estaba abatida, la manera como me hablo y como me ignoraba me lastimaba mucho pero sabía que me la merecía.

"_Está bien de la próxima no te salvas, tendremos una hermosa noche de chicas" _Alice se ilusionaba solo con pensar en jugar a Barbie Bella y hacerle un cambio de look a mi chica, se retiro apenas termino de hablar dejándonos a Bella y a mí a solas en mi enorme habitación.

"_Yo también me retiro para que duermas"_ la expresión de Bella al escuchar mis palabras fue de asombro _"Voy a estar cerca por si me necesitas"_

"_Dónde vas a dormir tu?"_ pregunto perspicazmente y quizás un poco indagando

"_En la habitación de Alice" _pude ver como analizaba mi respuesta por unos segundos _"Donde creíste que dormiría?" _

"_En ningún lado olvídalo" _respondió secamente tenía que contentarla no podía soportar su actitud hacia mi

"_No lo quiero olvidar..."_ el silencio nos invadió _"Discúlpame por lo que paso en la alberca" _

"_No hay nada que disculpar es tu vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras" _podía detectar celos en su voz y eso en cierto modo era bueno _"No tienes porque darme explicaciones"_

"_No tengo… pero quiero" _me acerque lentamente a ella _"Nena no quiero estar así contigo me mata"_

"_Eso lo debiste pensar cuando decidiste liarte con Victoria en la alberca" _dijo directamente mirándome a los ojos

"_Celosa?" _no me pude contener de preguntar

"_Tengo por qué estarlo?"_

"_Nah… te dije que me van más las morenas" _pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro y supe que su humor había cambiado.

"_Disculpa mi actitud tu ocasiones sensaciones fuertes en mi" _si yo causaba sensaciones fuertes en ella, si se imaginaba lo que ella ocasionaba en mi.

"_Me gusta tu pose de chica celosa"_ de un momento a otro estábamos sentadas en la enorme cama hablando _"Tengo algo para ti"_

"_Wow" _dijo al ver lo que le entregue _"No tenias porque"_

"_Claro que si tenía por portarme como una idiota"_

"_Es hermoso" _dijo mirando el dije en forma de lagrima de cristal azul

"_Era de mi madre biológica" _era lo único que conservaba de mi vida anterior como humana, mi madre me lo había regalado al momento de nacer al igual que su madre a ella _"es lo único que conservo de ella, siempre que quiero recordarla lo miro"_

"_Rose no lo puedo aceptar" _su voz fue dulce y apenada

"_Quiero que tu lo tengas… ese dije y tu son lo más importante que tengo ahora en mi vida, el me recuerda mi pasado y tu representas todo lo que quiero para mi futuro" _

"_Me lo puedes poner?" _se recogió el cabello ligeramente y se acerco hasta a mi inclinándose un poco hasta darme acceso a su espalda, lo coloque delicadamente mientras ella se separaba poco a poco de mi.

Nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca y solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que deseaba tocar sus labios, me perdí en sus ojos y vi como se acercaba poco a poco hacia mí, el momento era perfecto…

"_Bella… " _pero tenía que venir Edward a arruinar todo, bella pego un salto y se separo lo mas que pudo de mi, eres un imbécil inoportuno, grite en mi mente y pude ver una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, sabía que esto no había sido para nada casualidad "_vine a dejarte el cd que me pediste"_

"_Oh gracias Edward eres muy amable"_

"_Tranquila hasta mañana Bella" _se despidió dando un beso en su mejilla mientras yo no me cansaba de maldecirlo mentalmente.

Todo estaba muy tenso, Edward, Bella y hasta yo no quería arriesgarme a perder mi autocontrol con Bella tan cerca así que era hora de dejar de tentar a la suerte, si el destino así lo decidía el momento se volvería a dar.

"_Bueno nena ya te di tu regalo, ahora si es hora de ir a la cama"_

"_Quédate conmigo Rose… prometo no roncar" _el tono jocoso en su voz me demostró que todo lo que paso con Victoria había sido olvidado "_Te hago espacio a mi lado"_

"_Es tentar mucho al destino Bella" _confesé lo más sincera posible, tenía miedo de cometer una locura.

"_Prometo comportarme"_ su mirada de niña buena y tierna me tenia embrujada por completo, era tan dulce.

"_No dudo de tu autocontrol… Dudo del mío propio" _

"_No me vas a hacer nada que yo no quiera y no te voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras… Palabra de Boyscout" _eso más que a una promesa sonaba a insinuación y me encantaba como sonaba.

No podía negarle absolutamente nada, me recosté lo más alejada posible de ella las cosas estaban bastante mejor desde lo sucedido con mi pecado, pero no quería apresurar las cosas ni dañar el camino ya avanzado.

"_Te puedo pedir algo más?" _la escuche decir con voz dulce

"_Lo que quieras nena" _por ella el mundo, el sol, la luna, las estrellas y hasta el universo completo si me lo pedía.

"_Abrázame" _me hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, estaba en shock no estaba segura de soportar tenerla tan cerca pero lo menos que quería era volverla a despreciar, me acerque lentamente a su lado, haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y la abrase, su cuerpo se acoplaba a la perfección al mío _"Eres más de lo que puedo pedir"_

"_No mi Bella, tu eres la que eres más de lo que yo algún día podre merecer" _bese su cabello y por primera vez sentí que todo fluía.

"_En que cabeza tonta cabe que alguien como yo pueda tener a alguien como tú?" _bella me quería a su lado en su vida, la pregunta era de que manera.

"_Pues espero que en la tuya" _conteste a su pregunta no quería que esta noche acabara nunca _"Porque nena déjame decirte que tu ya me tienes"_

"_No sabes lo que tus palabras causan en mi" _

"_Yo creo que la que no tiene idea de lo que ocasiona en mi eres tu… eres mi droga predilecta… pero tengo miedo de dañarte"_ las dudas iban y venían a mí y el miedo de perderla o peor aun lastimarla me invadía cada minuto.

"_En qué mundo tan bizarro tú podrías dañarme?" _

"_Hay muchas cosas de mi que no conoces Bella y que temo te alejen de mi?" _

"_Nada escúchame bien nada me va a alejar de ti…" _su voz era firme y eso me reconforto por un momento pensé que entre nosotras todo era posible _"Ni siquiera la niñata de tu amiguita Victoria"_

No pude más que reír ante sus palabras ahora si eran celos lo que escuchaba en su voz y me sentía emocionada de saberlo.

"_Tranquila nena no quería ir a ningún lugar sin ti" _comente mientras reía y le besaba la parte alta de su cabeza _"Bella que pasa si te digo que soy peligrosa para ti?"_

"_Volvemos al tema de no soy buena para ti… Baby tu eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar como vas a ser peligrosa… bueno si hablamos de tus curvas esas si de seguro que son peligrosas" _esta Bella desinhibida por el sueño me gustaba mas y mas enfócate Rosalie tienes que llegar a un punto me dije a mi misma.

"_Aunque me encanta verte así de desinhibida esto es serio Bella no soy buena para ti"_

"_Acaso consumes o traficas con drogas… armas… o personas?"_ podía sentir la duda en sus palabras.

"_jajaja no nena no soy traficante ni mafiosa" _sus elucubraciones acerca de mi eran bastante divertidas

"_Entonces no eres peligrosa" _declaro finalmente con una enorme sonrisa

"_Si te dijera que yo soy peligrosa mas allá de todo eso?" _no estaba segura si confesar lo que era lo que todos en mi familia éramos, no estaba segura si eso me costaría su compañía y peor aún no estaba segura cuánto tiempo más podría ocultarlo.

"_Pues no importa lo que seas o en lo que estés involucrada yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti" _podía sentir como su respiración se volvía mas acompasada y como cedía a los brazos de morfeo

"_Descansa mi Bella mañana será otro día" _

Esa fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, pude verla dormir en mis brazos y velar sus sueños.

_**Bueno esta corto lo se… muchas gracias a todos los que aun leen esta locura y hacen sus comentarios…..**_

_**Se acerca el momento en que Bella se entera que su adorada Rose en vampira….**_

_**Quien sabe que pasara? …. Pues les soy sincera YO NO jejejejejejeje aun no se como plantear eso asi que estoy abierta a ideas y sugerencia….**_

_**Si llegaste hasta aquí seria lindo que me dijeras que piensa**_

_**Saluditos Shury ;) xoxo**_


End file.
